


Once Again

by Alyoops (orphan_account)



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Not Canon Compliant, So loosely based on the show that it barely counts, compulsory heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alyoops
Summary: It's been 7 years since Veronica has been to Riverdale. She swore she'd never come back to this town, but circumstances outside of her control have forced her back, and runs into the one person she would like to avoid. Seeing Betty once again, brings back countless emotions Veronica was sure she was over.Back in each other's lives, can the girls resolve their feelings for each other? Or is it too late?





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are mine to own.

The radio crackled with static as Veronica sped down the highway. She huffed, annoyed at having to deal with silence for the remainder of her trip. She knew there were a few stations available in this area, but it was either boring talk radio, or some cheesy songs that were sure to bring up unwanted memories for her.

_I knew I should have brought some CDs._

She’d really hoped she would never have to come back to this town. But her father had never sold the house they owned here. And now it was up to Veronica to take care of all matters of estate, including the sale of the former Lodge home.

Even after his death, her father was finding new ways to cause her grief.

It should be a quick matter. In and out, two days. Three tops. The last thing she wanted was to have to stay in this town, and run into anyone from her past. Particularly one person. Veronica shook her head clear. No need to think about that. She had put it behind her now, or at least, buried those memories deep down to be brought up only when she needed to cry on command or really drunk.

Her car sped towards a large billboard, showcasing her destination. She spared it a grimace as she passed it by.

‘Welcome to Riverdale!’

_I doubt very much I’ll be welcome._

In and out. Just meet with the buyers, sign the contracts, and get herself back to her apartment in New York. Simple. No complications.

As luck would have it, that’s when her car decided to making a grinding noise.

“No no no no no.”

She pleaded as her car sputtered forward. A ‘check engine’ light flashed on her dashboard, taunting her distress. A light smoke began to rise from her engine, just as she managed to bring her car over the the side of the highway, out of traffic. With one final * _CA-CHUNK*_ her car was officially dead. Veronica banged her head on the steering wheel, letting out a strained scream. This was the last thing she needed. She took a few moments, breathing deep, and went about calling AAA.

 

***

 

“Hey Cooper!”

Betty looked up from the engine block she was studying. She cleaned her hands on a nearby shammy cloth before giving her full attention to her boss.

“Yeah?”

“I need you to take the tow down to Highway 25. Lady had her car break down just 5 miles from the town lines.”

Betty nodded. Normally Moose was the tow man, but had called in sick today, so Betty was pulling double duty as mechanic and tow truck operator. Not that she minded. She was always willing to help out whenever she was asked. She did whatever she could to make sure the people around her were happy. Even if it did spread her thin a little bit. Even if it did mean forgoing her own happiness from time to time. It was fine.

She started up the truck and headed out. Betty was grateful it wasn’t a man she’d be dealing with. She couldn’t count how many times a guy would loom over her, pointing out ‘better’ ways to do work she’d being doing for almost a decade. That, or just leer at her. Women whose cars she worked on never tended to do that. Not that she would mind if they did…

Betty shook her head.

_No, stop it. You’ve been over this._

She drummed on the steering wheel as she pulled onto the highway. That last thing she needed was to not have her head clear.

 

***

 

Veronica sighed, for what felt like the millionth time, as she waited for the tow truck to arrive. She hoped the tow truck guy wasn’t to bothersome to deal with, she honestly wasn’t ready to deal with anyone today. Her fingers rapped impatiently on the steering wheel. It had only been 20 minutes, but she felt like she was about to lose her mind with boredom. She had never been known for her patience.

Finally, she saw the truck coming towards her in the opposite lane. It bounded over the median before pulling up to a stop in front of her car. She double checked herself in the rear view, she prided herself on looking sharp, no matter what the occasion, and exited the car to meet with the operator.

“Hi, thank you, it seems my engine–”

“Veronica?!”

Veronica froze. Standing before her, eyes wide with shock as much as Veronica’s, was Betty Cooper. A woman she spent equal parts trying to forget, long for, and hoped to never see again.

Veronica couldn’t help but check Betty out. Her hair was mostly covered by a baseball cap, iconic ponytail sticking out the back. She was wearing workman coveralls, white shirt just peaking out behind the collar. Grease stains dotted her uniform, and she sported a small streak just below cheekbone. And Veronica couldn’t help think she looked _good_. Old emotions flared up inside her, that she quickly tamped down.

“B-Betty,” she stammered out. She couldn’t believe her luck. It was official, the universe was conspiring against her. There was no other explanation.

“What are you doing here?” Betty asked.

“Well, I, uh… see it’s…” She stuttered, pointing vaguely towards her broken vehicle. Veronica knew she looked like a fool. Put her in front of a boardroom, and she was all ice. Calm, cool, and collected. In front of her former best friend of many years, and she became a gibbering mess.

Betty slapped her forehead. “Right, your car broke down,” she said, saving Veronica from her embarrassment (mostly). “I’ll just, take a look, shall I?”

Veronica nodded, still not trusting herself to speak a complete sentence. She watched as Betty reached into her truck and produced a small tool bag. Her eyes ogled Betty’s tightening arm muscles, as she popped the hood. Veronica chided herself. That last thing she needed to be doing was leering at Betty.

“So, what happened?”

Veronica’s head snapped towards Betty.

“Huh? Oh, I’m not sure. I was driving and it started making a grinding noise and smoking.”

“When’s the last time you checked the oil?” Betty asked.

“Um… Probably about 4 months ago?”

Betty just chuckled with a soft smile.

“You always were bad at taking care of your car,” she said, with a fond tone. Veronica couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Well, that’s because I always had–” Veronica mouth stalled. The unspoken ‘ _you_ ’ hung between them, and she noticed Betty’s expression fall. They stood there for a few moments in awkward silence. Betty fiddling with the engine, while Veronica contemplated running into traffic.

“Well,” Betty cleared her throat. “It looks like you could use a new piston. And probably a new fan belt while we’re at it. “ She wiped her hands clean, then lowered the hood. “I can take you back to the shop, get her fixed up for you. Shouldn’t cost too much.”

“Yeah, thank you.” Veronica honestly didn’t care how much it cost. She just wanted it fixed, so she could be on her way and out of this uncomfortable nightmare of her own making.

“If you just want to wait in the front seat,” Betty pointed towards the truck. “I should have this hitched in less than a minute and we can head over.”

Veronica nodded her agreement, and went to collect her purse from her car. The window was open so she just bent over to reach inside. She swore she saw Betty checking her out, but when she straightened herself back up, the mechanic was already reaching for the truck’s tow hook.

Veronica placed herself in the front passenger seat, glancing every so often at Betty in the side mirror, unsure of what to make of her current situation. She was back in the town she swore she’d never revisit. Dealing with feelings she swore she’d never relive. In the company of the woman she swore she’d had put out of her ~~heart~~  mind. And that look Betty gave her. She thought it almost looked… wistful?

Veronica sighed. It ultimately didn’t matter. After this car situation was taken care of, Veronica was sure she’d never see Betty again.

 

* * *

 

 

Betty was having an internal crisis. Granted, she almost _always_ was having an internal crisis, but this one was particularly vexing. Veronica Lodge, the Prodigal daughter of Riverdale, had returned. Veronica Lodge, with her Marc Jacobs dress, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, and her long, slender legs.

She groaned internally. Why would she think of that? Sure, Betty could appreciate Veronica as beautiful. She was _always_ beautiful. And, maybe she had caught sight of the way her dress rode up, when she bent inside her car to collect her purse. It wasn’t like Betty was _trying_ to stare at her butt, it just happened to get in her eyeline.

A long, silent sigh escaped through nose. This was ridiculous. She’d be lying if she said she hasn’t missed Veronica. She would almost admit she was glad to see her again. But then Betty reminded herself Veronica probably didn’t feel the same way. She probably had friends back in New York that she’d much rather be spending time with, more than average Betty.

With the car hitched up, Betty made her way to the driver’s seat. She caught a glance of herself in the side mirror. Of course Betty would look like a complete mess, while Veronica was nothing short of a goddess. She surreptitiously tried to wipe a grease stain off her cheek, before hopping into the truck.

Awkward smiles passed between them, as Betty started up the truck and headed for the auto shop. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, before Betty cleared her throat in an attempt to break the tension.

“So…” she paused, unsure where to begin.  “You look good.” Betty winced. “I mean, well. You look like you’re doing well.”

She glanced over to Veronica, who’s lips quirked at Betty’s blathering.

“Thank you,” she said. “You do too.”

Betty couldn’t help but blush at the compliment.

“I’m covered in grease, and wearing a pair of drab overalls. I’m hardly a picture of beauty.”

“Betty,” Veronica sighed. “You always sell yourself so short. How many times have I said how beautiful you are, back in the day?”

Veronica tenses a little after saying that, like she realizes she might have brought up a sore subject, but she relaxes and Betty can see she’s trying to hold back a smile. Probably from Betty’s ever deepening blush, as her face felt like it was currently on fire.

“Thanks,” Betty murmured.

More moments of silence passed, though this time it felt more comfortable to Betty. Almost like old times.

“So, what are you doing back in Riverdale?” Betty chanced to ask. “Not that it’s bad that you are! Just… it’s been awhile.”

7 years, 8 months, and 23 days, not that Betty was counting.

Veronica cast her eyes down to her lap. Her hands seemed preoccupied with themselves, as she spoke in a low voice, “Fixing a mistake…” And Betty quirks her brow at that. Then Veronica remembered herself and spoke a little louder.

“I’m here to sell the family mansion. Dadd–my _father_ was supposed to do it months ago, but now that he’s passed, I’m the one left cleaning up loose ends.”

Her tone was bitter. Betty remembered Veronica and her dad weren’t always on the best of terms usually, but nothing worse than normal parent-child relationships. Though compared to Betty’s relationship with her mother, she supposed it would seem idyllic.

“Oh, Ronnie,” she said, with sympathy in her voice. “I’m so sorry.”

Veronica glanced out the window, watching the passing trees shift into buildings, as they entered the main road of Riverdale.

“Yeah,” Veronica sighed. “Me too.”

The rest of the trip passed in content silence, both women missing the glances they gave each other. At the auto shop, Betty led Veronica to the waiting area, where she could fill out the necessary paperwork, and informed her it shouldn’t take too long. She was itching to start working on the car, knowing it would help calm her mind, that was now swarming with thoughts of Veronica Lodge.

 

***

 

It was forty minutes later, when Betty returned to the waiting area. Veronica had grown bored reading the 5 magazines they had, all of which were the same issue of Highlights for some reason, and had settled on mindlessly scrolling the internet on her phone.

She tilted her head up to look at Betty, and dammit if she couldn’t stop her eyes from roaming Betty’s body as she did so.

“So,” Betty drawled. “Most of what you needed fixed, I was able to get done.” Betty fidgeted in place. “But, unfortunately, one of the parts we need we’ll have to order. Shouldn’t take more than a day or two.”

Veronica saw that Betty was shrinking in on herself. Like she was expecting her to become mad at the news. Honestly, Veronica was indifferent to it. It wasn’t ideal, but the buyers wouldn’t be meeting with her for another day or so anyway, so it wasn’t that much of an issue. However, the rueful look Betty was giving her, made Veronica want to hug the woman. She realized that wouldn’t help matters though. Probably makes things worse really.

“Oh, okay,” Veronica said. “I suppose I should call a cab then.”

“Are you staying in a hotel somewhere?” Betty asked.

Veronica shook her head. “I’m staying at the Lodge mansion. I figured that way I wouldn’t have to travel as much.” She was also feeling nostalgic for her old home. There were a lot of good memories in that place, despite all that happened. Not that she’d ever admit that if you asked her.

“If you want…” Betty paused, and Veronica raised an eyebrow in question. “I could drive you there? I mean, my shift is pretty much over, and I know the way. Plus you would save money on cab fare,” Betty chuckled nervously.

Veronica bit her lip, mulling it over. This really was throwing her for a loop. She felt like she should just say her goodbyes and move on. But after their initial awkwardness, things hadn’t been so bad between each other. It was honestly rather comforting. And it could be her imagination but when Betty offered the ride, she sounded hopeful? Like she truly wanted to spend more time with Veronica, and not just doing this out of the goodness of her, admittedly large, heart.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Veronica said, and was rewarded with a classic Betty smile. One of the ones that always managed to warm her whole body, and light up the room. Veronica silently thanked her mom and God for her dark skin tone, allowing her to hide her heated cheeks.

“I just need to get my bags from my car.”

Betty nodded and followed her. When Veronica opened the trunk, she heard Betty snicker behind her.

“Were you planning on staying awhile,” she teased, nodding to the two large suitcases and handbag Veronica had in the trunk.

Veronica sniffed her nose in the air. “One must always be prepared to dress for any occasion, my dear Bets.”

Betty just shook her head in fond exasperation. “You always were the handful, Ronnie.”

“That’s what made me so fun,” Veronica smirked, and Betty couldn’t help but chuckle in agreement.

Betty reached down to collect the two suitcases, and Veronica had to bite back a groan at seeing her back muscles strain with the effort. Her grunts, as she lifted them out, were certainly not helping matters. She was suddenly glad the taller woman was keeping her coveralls on. If she had to see Betty in her tight, white tank top, chest glistening with sweat, Veronica would faint on the spot. She really hoped Betty’s car had A/C.

Veronica grabbed the handbag and followed Betty out, as she said goodbye to her co-workers. Veronica didn’t recognize any of them, Riverdale was a small town, but she guessed she didn’t know everyone. Some were giving her odd stares though; knowing smirks towards her and Betty, which she wasn’t sure she liked all that much. They made her feel… indignant, on Betty’s behalf, for some reason.

She stopped short when she spotted Betty’s car.

“You still have it,” Veronica said, giving a sentimental smile to the old vehicle.

Veronica remembered when Betty got her truck. Her dad had given it to her as a 17th birthday present, and Betty was over the moon. It was one of the few times Betty’s parents did anything to make her happy. Veronica had a lot of fond memories associated with that car. Memories with Betty.

“Yup,” Betty grinned. “The old gal has stuck by me all these years.”

Betty’s face fell, when she realized her unintended slight. Veronica had trouble meeting her eyes, and cleared her throat.

“Should I just put this in the back seat?” Veronica asked, pointing with her bag.

‘Uh, yeah. That should be fine,” Betty said.

Veronica settled into the passenger seat, as Betty loaded her bags into the trunk. She received a tight smile from Betty when she entered the driver’s seat. They once again sat in uncomfortable quiet as they drove off.

Veronica sighed internally. This was silly. She knew Betty didn’t actually mean anything by it, and they had been falling back into their old ~~affectionate~~  friendly banter. She risked trying to recover their conversation.

“So a mechanic huh?” she asked. Betty nodded. “I knew you would do either that or become a journalist.”

She was rewarded with a small simper from Betty. “The journalism thing was interesting, but I always loved working with my hands more.”

Veronica suppressed the images that immediately came to mind at the comment.

“Well, I’m just surprised your mom didn’t pressure you into working for the paper.” Veronica always hated how Alice Cooper pushed her daughter down a certain path, even if Betty was miserable for it. She remembered long nights where she comforted Betty, helping her breathe when events became too overwhelming.

“Believe me,” Betty said. Veronica noticed her knuckles turning white as her grip tightened around the wheel. “She tried. But, I put my foot down for once on doing what _I_ wanted to do. It-it felt good really.”

Veronica gasp.

“Elizabeth Cooper!” Veronica said with a sly grin. “Look at you being a badass. Well done girl.”

Betty cheeks flushed and she gave a small thank you. Veronica was glad to see she had eased her hold on the wheel. She hated to see Betty distressed.

“So tell me,” Veronica says. “How is ol’ Riverdale? Still perpetually stuck in 1950’s Americana?”

Betty smirks at her. “Pretty much. Not a lot new going on around here. Though we did get one of those Redbox kiosks in the town square, just a few weeks ago.”

Veronica gasps in mock astonishment. “Well, it seems this town is not completely hopeless.”

Betty giggled at Veronica’s antics.

“Well, we can’t match New York’s lavish luxuries, but we manage to entertain ourselves all the same.”

“True,” Veronica agreed. “There are many comforts you can only get in the city, but Riverdale has its charms.” She glanced at Betty. “And there are some things you just can’t get anywhere else.”

Each now sported a blush to match the other. This time they didn’t miss the glances they threw one another.

“This is nice,” Betty says, so quiet Veronica almost doesn’t catch it. She tilts her head at Betty, in question.

“Just you know… this,” she gestures between them. “Just us, enjoying each other’s company. I… I missed this.”

“Yeah,” Veronica said, in a small voice. “Me too.”

“I mean, how long has to been since we’ve just talked?”

 _8 years, 2 months, and 15 days,_ Veronica thought.

“A long time,” she answered.

“Yeah,” Betty agreed, with a far off look in her eye.

Before too long, much too soon for Veronica’s liking in fact, they arrive at the Lodge mansion. Betty pulled up the driveway, and helped Veronica unload her luggage to the front door. They stood there, facing each other, both unsure what to do next.

“Maybe I’ll see you around town?” Betty said, rubbing her arm, unsure of herself. “You’ve got to have a Pop’s milkshake before you go. For old time’s sake.”

“Yeah,” Veronica nodded. “Maybe I will.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Betty gave a small wave and headed off. Veronica was… disappointed? She didn’t know what she expected. A hug goodbye maybe? A concrete plan to meet up? Veronica knew that it had been too long, too much unresolved between them, for them to pick everything back up so easily. She gave a deep sigh. It didn’t really matter. She was only here for a few days, and then back to New York. She couldn’t get too involved, it would just make the pain of leaving again unbearable for her.

Hopefully, the sale would go quickly, and she could go back to her uncomplicated (boring) life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about cars, so if any info I put in this is wrong, well... *shrug*
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, I basically mashed the Riverdale and Archie Comics universes. Basically it follows the history of the comics (Betty & Veronica have been friends since they were kids, they're friendly competitive) with the characterizations of the show. So Veronica is kinder than her comic counterpart (and is Latina), Betty has some issues brought on by her family etc. Hopefully it makes more sense as the story goes on, but just a heads up. 
> 
> As always kudos/comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Milkshakes & Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gets some unfortunate news, and runs into Betty yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

“A week?!”

Veronica’s voice echoed through the empty foyer.

“The buyers were supposed to be here today, Jonathan!” She stresses his name, like it’s a personal insult to her. “Now you’re telling me I have to wait here a whole week?”

“They are very apologetic, Ms. Lodge,” Jonathan sighed at the other end of the line. “But due to a hurricane, the Carlisles are going to be kept busy fixing property damage on their summer home.”

Veronica was livid. Nothing was going according to plan. Why couldn’t the Jonathan see how this was a disaster?

“What am I supposed to do for a week, Jonathan?” Veronica groused. “I still have to run a company, and everything else my father left in a mess.”

“The board has already been informed that you will be indisposed for a few days longer, and anything of dire importance can be taken care of through electronic correspondence, Ms. Lodge.” Jonathan sounded like he would want nothing more than to be done with this conversation. “They sympathize that this comes first.” Veronica rolled her eyes. She knew the board could give a rat’s ass about this. They just wanted her out of the way, because they _thought_ she wouldn’t be able to stop any of their back room dealings. Too bad for them, she had made sure that every single penny that went through Lodge Industries was to be approved by her. Something she did after her father’s ‘transgressions’ came to light. She was smarter than they gave her credit for. At least when pretty blondes weren’t involved.

Veronica pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, now was not that time to be thinking about that. Not when Jonathan was still droning on in her ear.

“Isn’t Riverdale your old hometown? Certainly, you have some old, school friends who can entertain you for the week.”

Veronica bit back a frustrated groan. He didn’t get it. None of them got it. Old friends were the exact reason she couldn’t stay here.

“That’s not the issue Jonathan. Jonathan?” She checked her phone. He had disconnected the call.

She stuffed her phone back into her purse and let out a irritated scream. She had already started this day out miserable. She barely got any sleep, after tossing and turning the whole night before. Memories and nightmares alike kept her up. The only pleasant moment was when she texted her mom, first thing in the morning.

 **_Veronica:_ ** _Had a little car trouble, but got to Riverdale ok._

 **_Mamí:_ ** _Oh no, mija! Are you sure you don’t want me to come down to help out?_

 **_Veronica:_ ** _No, it’s fine. It should only take a few days._

 **_Mamí:_ ** _If you’re sure…_

 **_Veronica:_ ** _I am. I love you, Mamí_

 **_Mamí:_ ** _I love you too, querida._

Truth be told, Veronica would like to have Hermione come down, but she knew her mother was still grieving and needed time. Despite everything, Veronica knew her parents loved each other. Maybe not all the time, but it had been there. It was the reason she was so upset that she’d be stuck here for longer than anticipated; she wanted to get back to her mother quickly to be there and comfort her.

Well, _one_ of the reasons. Another reason, was a certain blond mechanic.

Through no fault of her own, Betty was causing Veronica some serious headache. It wasn’t that she wanted to avoid her per se. She _didn’t_ want to avoid her, and that was the real crux of the issue. Images of Betty invaded her mind. Images of her soft, golden tresses, her striking, blue eyes, her pouty, kissable lips.

Veronica sighed deeply. She needed to walk this frustration off. Might as well, since she had nothing else to do for the foreseeable future.

Riverdale still looked like it’s usual idyllic self, it truly hadn’t changed all that much. It was like she had gone back in time to when she was a teenager. Veronica wandered aimlessly, no real destination in mind, just taking in the sights. Conflicting emotions raged in her chest. She was comforted by the familiarity, but also saddened by the nostalgia of it all. Even the red neon of the Pop’s sign in front of her was enough to make her melancholy.

Veronica stopped short. Somehow, without realizing it, she had walked all the way to Pop’s Diner. She stared at the old-fashioned diner across the road, and struggled on whether or not to go in. Deciding that it was better than just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, gawking like an imbecile, she made her way inside. What could it hurt?

A wave of nostalgia washed over Veronica as she walked into Pop’s Diner. She hadn’t realized until now, but she missed this place. The 1950’s setting, that anywhere else would seem tacky, was like a home away from home. The smell of burgers wafted into Veronica’s nostrils, making her mouth water. The shiny, clean countertops, the red leather booths, the lit-up jukebox by the corner. It was all breathtaking to her.

Or, it might have been the blond woman seated at the counter.

There, not ten feet away from her, was Betty Cooper, sipping on a mostly empty milkshake glass. She was wearing a cute sundress and cardigan combo, her hair done up in a neat ponytail. Veronica’s eyes were drawn to her legs of their own accord, and she couldn’t help but admire them.

It seems the universe continued to throw Veronica for a loop, though she was torn on whether it was a curse or a blessing at this point. Sure, Betty mentioned about getting a milkshake, but it wasn’t like they ever made a ~~date~~ time to meet up. What were the odds that Betty would actually be here when Veronica showed up?

Veronica, contemplating in getting a lottery ticket at this point, walked over to her, whose eyes lit up with pleasant surprise when she spotted the Lodge girl.

“Ronnie! Hey!”

She saw Betty wince at her over-enthusiastic greeting, but Veronica couldn’t help but smile warmly at her.

“Hey, B.” She sat down next to her. “It seems once again, fate has thrown us together.”

Betty chuckled.

“Yeah, I just happened to be in a mood for a good ol’ Pop’s milkshake.”

“Me too, it seems,” Veronica nods. “And I was thinking of getting a big basket of fries. I certainly could use the greasy comfort after the morning I’ve had. Would you… would you like to split one with me? Unless you have somewhere to be,” she quickly added.

“No, no. I have the day off.” Betty bit back a grin. “I would lo–I mean yeah, that would be great.”

Veronica placed an order for a basket, a double chocolate milkshake for herself, and adding another vanilla one for Betty, despite her protests.

“Come now, Betts,” she argued. “You can’t expect me to have a milkshake by myself? It’ll be like old times.”

Betty snickered fondly at Veronica.

“You always were‒” Betty clears her throat. “Are too good to me.”

Veronica gave her a small, sad smile in answer.

“So, what was so bad about this morning that requires comfort food?” Betty asked.

Veronica rolled her eyes, picking at the basket now placed between them.

“The buyers for the Lodge mansion were supposed to come by and finalize the deal today. But due to some damned flooding at their summer home, I now have to wait a week for them.” She angrily chewed a fry. “Serves them right for building in Florida,” she grumbled.

Betty’s giggling pulled her from her indignant rumbling, and her heart sped up at the melodic sound.

“That does sound rough, V,” Betty teased. “I can’t tell you the amount of times I’ve had to agonize over big time, real estate deals.”

“Laugh it up, Betts,” Veronica said, trying, and failing, to hide her grin. “We can’t all be small town girls, living the simple life of Midwestern values, and eating what I forgot were damn good french fries.” She stuffed a handful in her mouth, to illustrate her point.

“No I suppose not,” Betty laughed, causing Veronica’s heart to somersault in her chest. She forgot how much she missed the blond’s laugh.

Veronica mentally berated herself. She was acting like a lovestruck teenager. If she didn’t pull herself together, she would end up getting hurt again, or worse, hurting Betty. Again. But, Betty seemed to be enjoying herself, right? Even more, she seemed to be enjoying Veronica’s company. And if she was being honest with herself, she had missed Betty. Being around her once more spread a warmth in her chest. She felt… happy. Happier than she had been in awhile, at any rate.

The waiter finally brought out their milkshakes, and they proceeded to drink in a comfortable quiet for a bit, taking their time to peer at one another, over their beverages. Just… admiring each other, enjoying the company, unable to suppress the affectionate smile they had for the other. After a moment, Betty broke eye contact, and squirmed in her seat, fidgeting with her fingers.

“So uh… anyone waiting for you back in New York?” she asked, in what she probably thought was a nonchalant tone. “You know… like a boyfriend?”

Veronica was surprised by the question, but recovered quickly.

“Uh, no. No one at the moment,” she said. “Dated in college, had a few boyfriends.” After a beat, she added, “and some girlfriends.”

Betty nearly knocks over the basket of fries, as her ears tinted red. Veronica gave her a bemused look, waiting for Betty to recover.

“O-Oh. Okay,” Betty stuttered. “That’s uh… okay.”

“What about you? Anyone in your life?” Veronica’s pulse quickened, not sure which answer she would prefer. She notices Betty absentmindedly scratch at her fingers, before balling her hands into a fist, like she usually did when she was upset.

“Not… really,” Betty answers.

Veronica could sense it was an uncomfortable subject, and had the sudden urge to hold the taller girl, until her anxiety passed. Before she could, thankfully, they were interrupted by an old friend.

“Holy crap. Veronica Lodge is that you?”

Veronica turned to see Kevin Keller standing beside her, disbelief on his face at the sight of her.

“Hi, Kevin,” she smiles.

Kevin noticed Betty next.

“Betty, you didn’t say anything about Veronica being in town. Did you invite her to‒”

“She’s in town to sell the mansion!” Betty is quick to cut Kevin off. Veronica watches panic envelop the blond’s face. She looked to Kevin, to see him giving Betty a puzzled look, and his eyes flick between her hands and her face.

“Ah,” he says, as if he just solved some mystery. “Well it’s good to see you, Lodge. Are you staying long?”

Veronica could tell there was something else going on here. Something she was being left out of. She wasn’t sure if she had a right to pry, not after leaving so abruptly. (And returning in a manner just as sudden). Whatever it was, it was causing no small amount of distress to Betty, if her clenched fists were anything to go by, so Veronica decided to drop it, for now.

“Only until everything is finalized with the buyers. Which I’ve recently discovered won’t be for another week at least, so I guess Riverdale is stuck with me for that long.”

“And of course, the first person you would seek out would be Betty,” Kevin teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Betty blushed and spluttered at the insinuation.

“Well, it’s just because I happened to have to tow her car yesterday, so it was just coincidence we ran into each other,” Betty explained. “And it’s not like we chose to meet up here, it just happened. I mean, not that I didn’t want to see you, Ronnie! I just figure there are better‒other! People you rather see.”

As Betty rambled on, Veronica had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. She glanced over to Kevin, who was giving the flustered girl a look of pure confusion. Without thinking, which is something she tended to do around Betty, she remembered, she said the first thing that popped into her head.

“Well, you are definitely the first person I wanted to see, B.” Veronica snapped her jaw shut. She really didn’t know why she wanted Betty to know that. Just that it was important that she did. The shorter girl could feel the heat forming on her skin, while the red from Betty’s cheeks had now spread to her entire face.

Kevin cleared his throat. “Well now that that’s been established.” He turned to Veronica. “What are your plans for the week?”

Veronica shook her head. “What? Oh, uh… not really sure yet. My car is in the shop until tomorrow at the latest, so… no plans to speak of.” She glanced over to Betty then added, “yet.”

Betty ducked her head. Luckily, she was saved from any further blushing from Veronica’s phone ringing. Veronica grabbed it, and rolled her eyes at the screen. She grabbed some money from her purse, and put it on the counter.

“Excuse me, guys. I have to take this. It was good seeing you Kev.” She gave Betty a shy “Bye, Betts,” before walking out to answer the phone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bye, V,” Betty said, equally as soft. She watched Veronica walk out Pop’s, unable to stop her eyes from honing in on the shorter girl’s backside.

When Betty came into Pop’s that morning, she didn’t think she’d run into Veronica. Yes, she had mentioned about getting a milkshake at Pop’s, but wasn’t like they ever made a ~~date~~ time to meet up. Granted, Betty had waited all day there, but it was her day off; she was allowed to do that if she wanted. And she had dressed up nicer than usual, but she just felt like looking nice. No special reason. And her heart started pounding in her chest the moment she saw Veronica walk in, but that was just because she was nervous to see her again. Totally normal.

Realizing she was still staring at Veronica’s retreating form, she turned back towards Kevin, who was giving her a knowing look.

“What?”

“So,” Kevin started. “Veronica is back in town.”

“I noticed,” she rolled her eyes.

“It’s good to see her again.” Kevin took Veronica’s former seat. “Like a blast from the past.”

“Yeah.” Betty all of a sudden felt like she was under interrogation. She shifted in her seat, uncomfortably.

“Crazy that you both end up running into each other, two days in a row, huh?” Kevin had shifted so he was staring Betty in the eyes. Well, trying to, at any rate. Betty seemed to find it difficult to meet his gaze.

“Yeah. Really weird. But Riverdale is a small town.”

“True,” Kevin nodded. “It was nice to see you two talking again.”

Betty wasn’t sure what to make of that statement.

“Well, yeah, what else were we going to do?”

“I just meant, I know you two had a big falling out all those years ago. You definitely seem eager to be… friends with her again.”

She turned her face away. She wasn’t sure why he paused before ‘friends,’ but she chose to ignore it.

“It’s been a long time, we’ve changed.”

“Not that much, Betty.”

Betty’s head snapped towards Kevin.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Kevin mollified. “I just meant, you two were back to your old dynamic, it seems. It’s not a bad thing,” he clarified. “You two were inseparable for the longest time. B and V. I honestly thought you two were a couple, sometimes.”

Kevin laughed at the statement, but she could see him eyeing her, waiting to see how she would react. And try as she might, Betty couldn’t stop the anxiety caused by that remark from bubbling over. Her jaw clenched, and she could feel her nails begin to dig into her palms.

“That’s ridiculous, Kev,” she growled out.

“You were staring at her pretty hard when she left,” he noted.

“So, I was looking at her when she left. That doesn’t‒doesn’t mean anything.”

“I notice you’re not wearing it.”

Betty’s whole body went rigid. Of course he would see that. The walls felt like they were closing in on her, it was all becoming too much...

“I just forgot to put it on this morning, that’s all.”

“And I bet you weren’t wearing it yesterday, when you went to tow her car?”

Betty bowed her head, staring at no particular spot on the counter.

“I was afraid of losing it at work, with all the grease I have to deal with.” Not even she believed that.

“Betty…”

“Kevin, don’t!” Betty snapped. When she saw his eyes go wide with shock, however, she immediately regretted her outburst, and buried her face in her hands. “Sorry. It’s just–”

Kevin stopped her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I know, Betts. God knows, I’ve seen first hand what your mother’s expectations have done to you. But you have nothing to be ashamed of.” He squeezed her shoulder, before letting go. “I think I can understand why you didn’t want her to know.”

She turned away, a look of shame overtaking her features. She was at a loss. Every fiber in her body was telling her what she needed to do, but either way, someone was going to get hurt. Probably her.

“What am I going to do?”

Kevin thought it over for a moment. His brow furrowed in concentration, before finally just giving a half shrug.

“Buy a bunch of flannel?” Kevin offered, unhelpfully.

Betty glared at him, and he put his palms forward in a defensive motion.

“Sorry, sorry. Clearly, we’re not at the joking stage yet,” he sighed.

“This is all new for me, Kev,” Betty said. “I mean, kinda. Technically it’s something I’ve been dealing with for awhile…”

“Yeah, repression is a bitch,” he nodded. “Look, you just need to restart your and Veronica’s rapport. Show her what she’s missed.” He shifted in his seat. “And you are going to have to tell _both_ of them the truth, and soon.”

She grimaced, but she knew Kevin was right. The longer she put it off, the worse everything was going to get. She wasn’t sure she should even try though. Even if the other situation worked out fine, and she was sure it wouldn’t, why would Veronica even choose her? She said as much to Kevin, who shook his head fondly at her.

“Oh, Betty,” he chuckled. “For as long as I’ve known the both of you, that girl has been nothing but enamoured with you. Even when I came in, I could see the hearts in her eyes for you.” He stood up from his seat, getting ready to leave. “Trust me, you two were meant to be together.”

At her raised eyebrow, he just gave her another shrug.

“I always thought you two were endgame.”

Betty couldn’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter was a struggle to write, even though not much happens in it :/
> 
> I've already got the next chapter mostly planned out though, so that should hopefully be easier to get done.
> 
> As always, kudos/comments are appreciated (seriously, they are my reason for waking up in the morning) :)


	3. A Train You Just Missed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this took some time, but it's finally here.
> 
> Mostly unbeta'd so mistakes are all my own. (Big thanks to my best friend Stacy for helping out with some edits though)

Betty had no idea what she was doing.

Well, that wasn’t entirely accurate. She knew _what_ she was doing, she just wasn’t entirely sure if she should be doing it.

After her heart-to-heart with Kevin, Betty went home and did a lot of soul searching. Which involved a good amount of crying, cursing her mother, and ignoring texts that she didn’t want to deal with.

Which led her to here, standing in front of the (soon-to-be former) Lodge home, at nine o’clock in the morning, trying to build up the nerve to just knock already.

Betty wanted Veronica in her life again. She wasn’t entirely sure in what capacity – well, she knew what capacity, but she wasn’t sure if she deserved that much. But she knew she missed having the shorter girl around. Missed hanging out with her, and the fun they had together. Missed the laughs they shared, her laugh specifically. Her goofy smile, that only Betty got to really see. Her eyes sparkling with passion when she saw some new item she liked. Her long, smooth legs, that went for miles. Her slender neck that led down to her collarbone, dipping down into–

Okay, she really needed to knock on this door now.

She smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in her shirt as she waited for Veronica to answer. Betty had wanted to dress up, but settled on just some jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, when she realized that a) she wouldn’t be able to compete with the raven-haired beauty and b) this was an impromptu visit and she didn’t want to come off as desperate.

After about another minute of waiting, Betty remembered that it was nine in the morning, and the Lodge girl was never an early riser, and she probably couldn’t hear any knocking unless she was nearby, so Betty rang the doorbell instead, willing the butterflies in her stomach to settle down.

The sound of the lock opening joined some minor grumbling on the other side of the door, as it creaked open.

“Unless you’re carrying a large mochaccino, you have about three seconds before– Betty?”

Veronica looked surprised to see the blonde, which made sense given that she hadn’t said she was coming, and now, here she was, standing on Veronica’s former doorstep, with a smile and a take-out bag in her hand.

“Hey V! Um, I don’t have a mochaccino, but I did bring some coffee and donuts?” She held out the bag in her hand towards the shorter girl. “They didn’t have any chocolate left, I know they’re your favorite, so I got some powdered and jelly-filled ones.”

A look of bewilderment marked Veronica’s face, and Betty was astounded that even just in sleepwear and mussed up bed head, she looked perfect.

“What are you doing here?” At Betty’s flinch, she apologized. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just… I wasn’t expecting you?”

“Right, yes. Sorry.” Betty shifted in place. “Your car is all fixed. We got the parts in late last night, I guess, so I was able to replace them real quick this morning, and I knew you would have trouble getting back to the auto shop without a car, so I thought I’d drop it off for you.” She motioned behind her, where said vehicle was parked. “I also remembered you were awful at remembering to eat breakfast, so I thought I would bring some to you. Hence, the donuts.”

Veronica was giving Betty a look of pure reverence. Without her make-up, the blush she was sporting was very visible, while she smiled shyly at the mechanic.

“Thank you, B,” she said in a soft voice. “You didn’t have to do that. Would you like to come in?” She opened the door wider to let Betty pass through the threshold.

“Yeah, thanks,” Betty said, as she entered the home, feelings of nostalgia washing over her at the familiar surroundings she hasn’t seen in years. “And it was no trouble, really. I just thought it’d be easier than you having to call a cab.” She looked around the foyer, and found a small table to place their food. “This place is bigger than I remember,” she mused.

“Yeah, well it seems a lot cozier when it’s full of furniture and paintings.” A small groan of pleasure escaped Veronica’s lips, when she took her first sip of coffee, and Betty had to pretend to examine their empty surroundings, just to hide her blush.

“After I…” _ran away_  “moved, to New York for college, mom and dad decided to relocate there as well. It was closer to the home offices anyway, so daddy actually prefered it.” Veronica looked into her coffee, with a wistful look. “We only had moved to Riverdale, because Mamí grew up here, and felt it would be good for me.” She glanced at Betty. “I guess I could see why.”

Betty ducked her head, while they picked at their donuts; Veronica fiddling with the lid of her coffee.

“So, I didn’t know your auto shop did deliveries,” Veronica said, coyly.

“Yeah,” Betty chuckled. “That’s not our usual service. I just thought I’d help you out, since you’re already dealing with so much.”

“Well, thank you for making me feel special,” Veronica grinned, causing Betty’s cheeks to turn scarlet, matching Veronica’s own. They stood for a few moments more, in comfortable silence.

“We should hang out today,” Veronica blurted out. She cringed at her own outburst. “I mean, if you want to that is. I’m sure you’re busy, or have other people to see, I just thought, while you’re here‒ You know what. Nevermind. Sorry, that was presumptuous of me.” Veronica slumped her shoulders, dejected. Betty hated seeing her so despondent.

“No, V, it’s fine!” Betty was quick to assuage. She bit her lip in concentration. She should get that thing done today before anything else, really. But, it wasn’t something you could just do over text or the phone, and she didn’t know when she’d have the chance to do it today. (Or ever.) Plus, Veronica seemed so eager to hang out. Who was she to deny her? Betty couldn’t do that to her (former?) best friend. “I’ve got no plans for today. I would love to spend time with you.” And the blonde girl was rewarded with Veronica’s bright smile.

“Really?” Then Veronica seemed to remember herself. “I mean, oh okay, cool. Is that clothing boutique still open? I have an itch to shop,” she said with a glint in her eye. Betty giggled. If it was one thing Veronica loved the most, it was to shopping.

“Yeah, it’s still open. Sounds like fun.” Betty’s heart was hammering in her chest, giving Veronica a dopey grin, but it didn’t matter, because she could see an identical smile beaming right back at her.

“I just need to put on my face, and change into some actual clothes, if you wanna wait for a bit?”

“Yeah,” Betty nodded. “That would be fine.”

Betty at least had the self-respect to wait until Veronica was out of sight, before pumping her fist into the air.  

 

* * *

  

Well, Veronica was finding this… unexpected. Though not entirely unpleasant or unwanted.

Betty had come to see her, even brought her breakfast, so that had to mean something, right? In theory, the blonde was the one who would want nothing to do with Veronica anymore, so this had to be a good sign. She cursed the fact she answered the door with her hair messy and a ratty old t-shirt. At least she was wearing boy shorts so Betty got a good view of her legs.

After their chance meeting at Pop’s, Veronica started to do some soul-searching. Which led her to the conclusion that yes, she did in fact still have feelings for Betty, no matter how much she tried to ignore that reality with work and copious amounts of alcohol. What to do with that breakthrough was an entirely different matter. Just because the taller girl wanted to spend time with her, doesn’t mean she wanted to _be_ with her. For now, she supposed she could just have this day with Betty, and see where it goes. Maybe get her to try one some outfits, especially some that showed off those impressive arms of hers. Purely platonically, of course.

She sighed. Who was she kidding? She had it bad for the tall blonde still, after all these years. She just had to reign in her emotions, and hope for the best for today.

After forty minutes of applying make-up and going back and forth with herself on what outfit to wear (she decided on the chiffon black dress; it showed off her collarbone, which she remembered Betty once complimenting her on. Damn she had it bad), Veronica was finally ready. She walked downstairs to the mostly empty living room, where Betty was furiously texting away on her phone, her forehead crinkled in frustration. As soon as she saw Veronica, she quickly pocketed the device.

“Everything ok?” Veronica asked.

“Hmm? Yeah. Everything is fine. More than fine, now that you’re here. Ready, I mean! Ready to go, and hit up the town… like old times,” Betty babbled.

Veronica could see Betty was becoming uneasy again. Whoever she was texting, was stressing her out, and the Lodge girl was having none of it.

“Betts, if someone is bothering you, y–you can talk to me. That way I can put whoever it is in their place,” she added with a smirk.

Betty immediately relaxed. “No, Ronnie, it’s nothing like that. It’s just something… “ She bit her lip in concentration, like she was choosing her words carefully. “Something I have to do later, but just want to put it off for now. Thanks though,” she said with a soft smile.

Veronica hummed in thought. Whatever it was, Betty seemed unwilling to share what was bugging her at the moment. She supposed that was fair, given that… whatever it was they were trying to rekindle was still new, in a manner of speaking. She wouldn’t push… for now.

“Alright. Ready to go?”

Betty nodded, and they set out.

 

***

 

Maybe asking Betty to try on outfits wasn’t the best of ideas.

Well, scratch that. It was a _fantastic_ idea, it just wasn’t helping Veronica’s heart from hammering in her chest.

They had visited a few different clothing stores, trying on various outfits, both to purchase and to show off. Currently, Betty was trying out some dresses Veronica had picked out for her, stating they “would really make your eyes pop,” when in reality, she just wanted to showcase those strong arms from years of working on machinery. This came with the complication that Veronica was finding it _very_ difficult to not gawk at the blonde woman. Honestly, she was torturing herself at this point.

Betty exited the dressing room for the fourth time, wearing one of said outfits, a light pink, sleeveless summer dress, and Veronica had to control her breathing for the fourth time. She twirled around, making the skirt flare out.

“Well, what do you think?” Betty asked.

_That I want to hold you and never let you go._

“You look gorgeous,” Veronica answered instead, and she couldn’t help the small smile, at seeing Betty blush from the compliment.

“You said that about the last 3 outfits,” Betty said, bashfully.

“Well, it was true then, and it’s true now.” Veronica nodded to the other clothes they had picked out. “Trust me, I know fashion, and I don’t pick clothes that won’t make my friends look anything less than stunning.”

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. “Well, I’m not sure about this one. It zips up, and I prefer to have something I can just put on and take off in one fluid motion, you know what I mean.”

Veronica merely nodded, not trusting her voice in that moment. She could _vividly_ picture Betty taking off a dress like that. Or herself taking off Betty’s dress. Probably time to move on to less compromising thoughts.

“So.” Veronica squeaked. Then cleared her throat. “What’s new in the life of Miss Elizabeth Cooper? We never got to fully catch up before being interrupted by Kevin.”

Turning to check herself out in one of the nearby mirrors, Betty chuckled nervously. “Me? Not much new with me. Still the same boring ol’ Betty.” At Veronica’s frown, she continued. “But uh… Polly, she actually has a son now.”

“What?” Veronica’s eyes lit up with surprise. “So that means you’re an aunt now? Congratulations!” Betty giggled. “So, who’s the father?”

Betty smirked. “Jason Blossom.”

Now _that_ was a bombshell, pun intended. “No. Way,” Veronica breathed in awe. “Your mother must have had an aneurysm. And _Cheryl_. You probably have to deal with her all the time now.”

“She was shocked at first, that’s for sure,” she laughed. “We all were really. Nobody knew, not even Cheryl, and she and Jason tell each other everything. She’s actually not that bad to deal with anymore, Cheryl I mean. She really mellowed out at becoming an aunt, barely makes fun of me anymore.”

Veronica had to chuckle at that. Cheryl Blossom always had it out for Betty, God knows why. She and Veronica butted heads quite often over that fact. Didn’t help that they were basically rivals in status and wealth.

“Well that’s good to hear. What’s your nephew’s name?”

“Elliot, and oh my god Ronnie, he’s the cutest! He’s four now, and he just babbles about nothing. And he calls me Auntie Bet-Bet. I bring him all these toys and play with him for hours‒”

Veronica smiled warmly as Betty gushed about her nephew. The way her eyes lit up, as she told her about his first steps, filled her chest with warmth. Betty was always so caring, and that’s one of the many reasons Veronica grew to lo‒really like her. Betty, in the middle of animatedly talking about this cute way Elliot would run, caught the shorter girl’s tender smile when she turned back to face her.

“What?” Betty asked bashfully.

“Nothing, it just cute to see you gush over your nephew. He must love his Auntie Bet-Bet,” Veronica teased.

Betty grinned. “Yeah, he’s adorable. Maybe I can take you to meet him sometime?” Betty asked, with a trace of hope in her voice.

Veronica was unsure how that would go. She wasn’t great with kids, but with Betty there she could actually see herself playing with the toddler. Maybe get him some cool gifts, to get on his good side (and show up Cheryl). Betty and her could babysit every once in awhile. She would watch Betty as she read him his favorite book to sleep. The next morning, he’d be running around the house, as Veronica tried to get him ready for school. His other mother would be no help, and she’d have to stare down two adorable blondes to‒

_Ok, wow! Talk about U-hauling._

Veronica mentally shook her head clear. She was really in dire need of something to distract her right now.

“So, you’ll just get these ones then? I’m about ready to get some lunch, because I am starving,” Veronica said, fighting to keep her voice even.

“Yeah, let me just change back, and we can head to that pizza parlor down the road.” Betty reentered the changing room to strip down, which Veronica was most definitely _not_ thinking about. She hid her face in her hands, and attempted to control her breathing. All the blood rushing to her head was going to face was going to cause her to faint, and how would she explain that to Betty.

_Sorry, I fainted, Betts. You’re just too damn sexy, and I couldn’t handle it._

Veronica laughed silently at herself. She really was a hopeless case.

She was brought out of her self-derision, when Betty timidly called out to her from the dressing room.

“Uh… Ronnie?”

“Everything ok in there, B?”

“I can’t quite get the zipper all the way down on this one. D-do you think you could help me out in here?” Betty stuttered.

Veronica’s eyes widened. That fainting scenario was looking more and more likely by the second.

“Oh! Uh, of course. What are friends for after all?” she said, mostly to remind herself on how she needed to behave. She gave herself a few seconds to calm her nerves. Really, she was being silly. They’ve been in this exact situation before, even when Veronica was discovering her feelings for the blonde girl, and she was fine then.

Mostly fine.

Relatively fine.

Veronica entered the dressing room to find Betty looking at her in the mirror, embarrassed. She could see the zipper had snagged halfway down Betty’s back.

“It looks like it got caught in the fabric,” Veronica pointed out.

“This is why I hate zippers,” Betty huffed. Veronica couldn’t help but giggle at her pouting. “It isn’t funny, V!” Though she was clearly trying to hide her smile.

“Of course not, Betts. It’s very serious,” Veronica said, her playful tone suggesting otherwise. “Maybe we should just have you stick with button ups and cardigans.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re at least enjoying yourself.” Betty stuck her tongue out. Veronica just chuckled and approached behind the girl to free the zip.

“Very much so,” she said, voice thick with affection. She could see Betty’s gaze towards her soften, and they stood there, transfixed by one another. At this distance, Veronica could see the light dusting of pink on Betty’s cheeks. She gave a small simper to Betty, as she reached for the snagged zipper. She felt Betty shiver as her fingers grazed the back of her.

“Are you cold?”

“N-not really,” Betty breathed.

Once Veronica was able to get the fabric loose, she unzipped it the rest of the way for her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Betty’s eyelids flutter close as she made her way down, all the way to the end at the small of Betty’s back. Because of _course,_ that’s where it ended.

“Th-there. You’re good now,” she breathed. Her fingers ghosted over Betty’s hips as she stepped away, and she heard Betty’s breath hitch. Veronica could feel the blood rush to her face, her heart beating a million miles a minute. She locked eyes with Betty through the mirror, and she saw something flash in those pools of turquoise, something she couldn’t quite identify. A sudden spike of fear overtook her then, and she squeaked out, “Ok-I’ll-just-let-you-finish-changing-then,” before rushing outside.

“Um… thanks. I should be done in a second,” she heard Betty call out, her voice trembling.

Veronica shook herself out of her haze. _Shit_. She had fucked up. She had taken it too far, and now Betty was uneasy around her.

She could feel a pit grow in her stomach, the last thing she wanted was to scare Betty off, and now Betty probably would want nothing to do with her, just because Veronica couldn’t keep her feelings in check.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

 

***

 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Betty silently berated herself as she waited for their pizza order, while Veronica secured them a booth. The day had been great up until then. They were having fun, laughing, just like they used to. But then, she ruined it, just like she usually did, just because she couldn’t control her feelings. She came this close to turning around and kissing the raven-haired beauty senseless.

Now, Veronica was acting apprehensive around her. Betty didn’t know why she thought she could do this. She was sure Veronica had better people to be around, that she’d rather be involved with, and now, Veronica was uncomfortable, because of her.  

Betty sighed. She had really screwed everything up.

She knew what she had to do, come clean with Veronica, and explain why she reacted the way she did. It wasn’t Veronica’s fault that Betty couldn’t keep her feelings in check. It wasn’t Veronica’s fault Betty was a coward, putting off what needed to be done.

Once she had their food in hand, Betty made her way over to Veronica. She gave the shorter girl a reassuring smile, at least she hoped it was reassuring, as she settled down across from her. Veronica still looked miserable, and was refusing to meet Betty’s eyes. They both picked at their food, neither one really sure what to say.

“I’m sorry,” Veronica blurted out, stunning Betty. “I obviously made you uncomfortable back in the changing room. I didn’t mean to, the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you in any way. I just… I really hope you can forgive me.” Betty blinked at her. She was sure she was the culprit, but it seemed this whole time Veronica was blaming herself, for the awkward tension, and that was the last thing she wanted.

“What?! No, Ronnie, it’s not your fault. It’s not because of anything you did. I’m just... ” _I’m just not sure how to act around you. I’m just a mess. I’m just a coward who can’t stand to have people hate her._ She wasn’t sure how to explain herself, without seeming like the worst person in the world. Veronica moved her hand towards Betty, pausing midway, looking unsure if she should, if she _could_ , until Betty nodded, and closed the distance, placing her hand atop of Betty’s, slowly caressing her knuckles with her thumbs. Betty’s heart sped up at the contact.

“It’s ok, B,” Veronica said, softly. “I’m… I’m here for you.”

Equal parts guilt and warmth were felt throughout Betty’s person. Veronica was always there to comfort Betty in her times of strife. Even now after all these years. But she wasn’t sure if she could forgive her for this one. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to tell her, or that it was an irreversible matter. But they had started to get back to their old dynamic, and Betty was afraid she would lose Veronica forever. She wasn’t sure she could handle that this time. Wasn’t sure what she would do, if she lost the Lodge girl once again.

But Veronica deserved the truth. She deserved for Betty to be open and honest with her, if anything would, or could, happen between them. Betty owed it to her, especially after how she acted all those years ago. What was the worst that could happen? Just crippling depression and probably another 2 hour crying session later. Nothing new for her. Steeling her nerve, she took a deep breath.

“Veronica,” Betty started. “I’m–”

“Hey Betty.”

Betty and Veronica both jumped in their seats, and looked over to see Jughead standing beside their table. He glanced between the two of them, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Juggie! This is a surprise,” Betty said. “What are you doing here?” She internally winced at the bite in her voice. She wasn’t unhappy to see him, but she was kinda in the middle of something.

“Eh, sometimes I have a pizza to spice things up,” he shrugged. “I saw you with someone who looked a lot like Veronica Lodge, so I had to come and see for myself. Sorry, if I was interrupting.” His eyes snapped to their joined hands on the table, before turning to Veronica. “Hello, Veronica.”

Betty quickly pulled her hand away, wincing at Veronica’s frown, though whether it was from Jughead’s inference, or her movements, she wasn’t sure.

“Hey Jughead,” Veronica said, emphasizing his name like it was an oily rag. She extended her now free hand for him. “Long time no see.”

“Indeed.” Taking her hand, they gave each other one firm shake, then wiped their hands clean on a napkin.

“Mind if I join you ladies?”

“Actually‒”

“Great.” Cutting off Betty, he squeezes down next to her, wasting no time on consuming his food, causing Veronica to narrow her eyes at him. Jughead just smiles over at her. “So, Veronica, what brings you back to Riverdale?”

She glares for a moment, before rolling her eyes. “Taking care of some business,” is all she gives him.

“I bet.” His eyes flick towards Betty. “Are you staying long?” he asks around a mouthful of pizza.

“At least another few days,” she answered. She looks at Betty softly. “Maybe more, depending on how things go.” Betty could feel the heat rise on her face. Veronica remembered herself suddenly, and shook her head. “Excuse me for a moment, I have to go powder my nose.” She smiles at the blonde, and Betty watches her walk off to the restroom. She turns her head to see Jughead still chewing, giving her a rueful look.

“So you’re probably wondering–”

“Oh, I already know all about it,” Jughead interrupted.

Betty sputtered. “Wh-how?”

Jughead simply shrugged. “Kevin and I talked earlier. I agree with him, you should go for it,” he said, nonchalantly.

Betty gave him a skeptical look. She didn’t know whether to be more irritated that her friends were discussing her “love life” without her, or the fact that Jughead was so flippant about all this.

“I assume she doesn’t know yet?”

Betty looked down to her plate, picking at the remnants of her crust. “I was about to tell her…”

“But?”

“I’m afraid I’ll lose her because of it,” she explained. Afraid didn’t really cover it, She was terrified. This wasn’t some small matter that could be easily explained away. It was big, and the longer she waited, the more likely it was to blow up in her face. All told, she was in a very difficult position, mostly from her own doing, or lack of doing, as the case may be.

“You’ll have to mention it eventually.”

“I know, but we’re having such a good time.” She sighed. “I’m horrible aren’t I?”

He pretended to think for a moment. “Nah. You’re just human like the rest of us.”

She crossed her arms across her chest, and gave a playful snort.

“I know I’m not really an expert on these things,” Jughead continued. “But I say just enjoy your day out. You can take care of the rest later tonight.”

“He’s out of town right now,” she grumbled, “and this isn’t something you do over the phone. I’ll have to do it first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Well, good luck, we’re all rooting for you.”

Just as Betty is about to say how they shouldn’t be, Veronica returns from the restroom, her face scrunched in displeasure towards Jughead.

“Oh,” She deadpans. “You’re still here.”

Jughead smirks at her. “Just leaving now.” He stands, pushing his tray, pointedly to Veronica’s side. “Good to see you Betty.” He glances at Veronica and nods. “Veronica.” Veronica just huffs and rolls her eyes, as he exits the parlor.

Betty can’t help but chuckle at Veronica’s theatrics. “You two never did get along.”

“We are like a mongoose and a snake,” She says, turning up her nose. “Forever destined to be mortal enemies.” A beat, then, “But I guess it was nice to see him too. In an angel vs. devil kinda way.”

Betty smirks up at her. “And I suppose you see yourself as the angel?”

Veronica gasps in mock defense. “Who else would it be?” Her grin turns wicked, and gains a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “But we both know I can be quite the devil when I need to be.”

Her eyes widen slightly, when she realizes the implication. The words left unsaid hang between them, building a tension that both excites and frightens Betty. Veronica is sporting a blush, deep enough to match Betty’s own heated cheeks.

“So shall we head out?” Betty squeaks, then clears her throat to compose herself. “I was thinking I could show you some of the new things that have cropped up in Riverdale since you left.” And the smile Veronica gives her, spreads warmth through Betty’s insides. A smile meant only for her, one she’s always imagined to help her through some of her darker moments, even when they had been apart and distant. She realizes then, that she’s screwed, when it comes to the shorter girl. No one would ever have her heart like Veronica does, and she’s sure she doesn’t want it any other way.

Veronica offers her hand to Betty, pulling her out of the booth. As they head towards the door, she intertwined their fingers.

“Sounds great.”

 

***

 

The clacking of heels was all Veronica could focus on, as she stepped onto Betty’s porch, a box of muffins gracefully balanced in her hands. Yesterday’s outing was the most fun she’s had in a long while, a day filled with shopping and sightseeing, after their lunch. Which is why, she was here,at Betty’s home, early in the morning, well early for Veronica, offering muffins as a “thank you,” and maybe to see if Betty was open to rekindling their… she didn’t know what to call it. It defied naming, what Veronica and Betty had, all those years ago, but she was keen to have it once more.

Balancing the box in one hand, she used the other to knock on the door, reminding herself to breathe. She couldn’t stop her smile when she caught glimpse of Betty’s face as she opened the door. Betty’s eyes were wide with shock, as she took in the Lodge woman.

“Ronnie! I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I know, sorry, but I just wanted to give my thanks for spending time with me yesterday, so I brought you some muffins.” She beams as she presents the box to Betty, but her face falls slightly as Betty bites her lip and hesitates to take the box. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to barge in, I should have called ahead or texted.”

“No, V! It’s not that.” Betty was quick to soothe her. “Thank you really. I’m just expecting someone to drop by soon, and uh…” She stutters, fidgeting nervously. “Take care of something really important. It’s not that I don’t want you here, but I know it’s going to take awhile, and I…” She trailed off, struggling with her words. Veronica’s brow furrowed with concern, her heart aching to calm the blonde in front of her.

“Is everything okay, B?” asked Veronica. “Do you want to talk about?”

Betty gulped nervously. “I do. I will. But later today, if that’s okay? I just don’t want you to‒” Betty’s entire body tensed, her eyes widening as she looked behind Veronica. Veronica turned around, and saw another old friend, Reggie Mantle, walking up Betty’s yard, a slight look of confusion on his face.

“Betty, hey, you said you needed to talk about something?” Reggie said, as he stopped in front of them. He turned his head to greet Veronica, and did a double take when he recognized her. “Veronica?! Wow, it’s been a long time! Did you just get into town?”

“Hi Reg.” Veronica gave a polite smile, but not without glancing at Betty, who she could tell was becoming more and more uneasy. “It certainly has, and yeah just two days ago, actually.”

“I suppose Betty told you the good news?” He grinned.

Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw Betty wince. “News? What good news?”

“Betty and I are engaged!”

Veronica’s blood froze, and could feel her heart stop. She looked over to Betty, avoiding eye contact, to see her slowly bring up her left hand, and sheepishly point at the small piece of metal on her finger. The light glinting off of it seemed to blur her vision, or maybe it was the unshed tears threatening to spill. She wanted to scream, or cry, or both, but she schooled her face with years of practice of dealing with shit from old, white men in boardrooms, and put on a smile. She wouldn’t cry in front of them, she was too proud for that.

“She did not,” and Veronica was thankful that her voice didn’t crack, though it throbbed with emotion. “Congratulations you two! Oh! You know, I just remembered, I have to make a quick conference call in about twenty minutes, so I’ll just get out of your hair.” She practically shoved the box of muffins at Reggie, to make her escape.

“Ronnie‒” Betty said.

“Sorry Betty, I really must go,” Veronica said, voice higher than normal. “Good luck with everything. It was good to see you,” she lied. The worst part was that it had been. Even with this bombshell, Veronica had still enjoyed her time with Betty, tainted as it was now to the Lodge woman. She knew she had to get away from there now, before she completely broke down. She headed to her car, not quite running, trying to keep in the tears that were threatening to spill.

 

* * *

 

Betty turned to Reggie, who was looking confused at the exchange that just happened. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into herself and cry her eyes out, after what just happened, but she knew she needed to get this done with now. She sighed, and stepped aside to let him in.

“Reggie, come in. We need to talk.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! This chapter was a bitch to get through, went through about 4 different iterations, before I settled on one that I thought was at least decent. Hopefully, the next two chapters (they cover one event, but from two different perspectives), will be easier going, but I know better now than to make promises. :p
> 
> Did you guys know I have a tumblr where I blog about my writing (or lack of writing as the case may be). Feel free to hit me up @writeraly for sporadic updates, or just whatever.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments give me life, and thank you for reading. :)


	4. Veronica's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to what happened to B & V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave you guys with an emotional cliffhanger, and then don't even bother to resolve it for the next chapter. I'm a monster. :)
> 
> Finally got this chapter done, and even better, will have another chapter tomorrow, sometime around 1 pm. (Same moments, different POV).
> 
> Completely un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

For years, Betty and Veronica were inseparable. If you saw one, the other was often close by. As much as it was two best friends enjoying each other’s company, it was equal parts competing to see who was better at some challenge or another. In either case, the two of them knew they were friends till the end.

Eventually, though, it became more for Veronica. Small touches started to make her feel like her skin was on fire. Betty’s laugh, while always a melody to her ears, would have her stomach in somersaults. And while dating the boys of Riverdale was nice, she found herself more and more wishing it was Betty sitting across from her. That it was Betty’s hand she was holding, Betty’s lips she was kissing.

But she never let on. No, Betty, above all else, was her best friend, and the fear of losing that kept her from ever asking for more than that.

Until that one sleepover, mid-junior year.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late Saturday, sometime around April. Just warm enough, that Veronica could get away with sleeping in shorts instead of her winter pajamas. They were having one of their usual sleepovers, just the two of them, no homework to worry about, watching movies, and drinking wine Veronica ‘borrowed’ from her dad’s cellar. she was making her friend laugh with some anecdote, and Betty’s giggles were making Veronica feel more buzzed than the alcohol ever could.

“That’s ridiculous, V!” Betty laughed. “There is no way Ginger said that.”

“Uh, excuse you,” Veronica said, in mock indignation. “Are you calling me a liar, Miss Cooper?”

“No,” the blonde grinned. “Just someone who has had too much to drink.”

“I have not,” she huffed. “I’m barely buzzed, thank you very much, and I will not have you besmirch my good name on such allegations.” She took a healthy swig from the bottle, for emphasis.

“Ok, Ronnie,” Betty chuckled, moving closer, and started to poke her friend in a teasing manner. “And I suppose your rosy cheeks are just from the cold?”

It definitely wasn’t from the cold, or the alcohol, but Veronica wasn’t ready to admit that.

“Oh my god, stop,” she giggled, as her friend tickled her sides. They play fought for a few seconds more before collapsing side by side on the bed. Laying there for awhile, the occasional giggle would bubble up whenever they caught one another’s eye. Veronica turned on her side, propping her head in her hand, to look down at Betty, just taking in her features. The fair-haired girl shifted her head slightly, to look back at the shorter girl, and broke out in a toothy grin.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Veronica shook her head. “You’re just pretty.”

Betty snorted, a blush blooming on her cheeks. “No, I’m not.”

“Are you calling me a liar, Miss Cooper?” She raised an eyebrow with a playful grin.

“No,” Betty said with a sad smile. “Just…” Trailing off, she looked away from the dark-haired girl, causing Veronica to frown. Something was upsetting her best friend and she couldn’t have that. She moved the blonde’s head back with a finger to her chin.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s clearly not nothing, B. Something’s bothering you.”

“It’s just…” she paused. “Archie cancelled our date for this Tuesday, to go with you to the movies, and I guess, I’m just feeling… insecure.”

_That ginger is going to get an earful later_ , Veronica thought as she scowled.

“Well, I guess, I will be cancelling on him then,” she remarked.

“What? No, V, you don’t have to do that.”

“Nope. I’ve already decided,” Veronica said. “We promised we’d never let a boy get between us, and I’m certainly not entertaining some chump who upsets my best friend.” Betty’s happiness was more important to her than some movie date, and absolutely worth the look of pure affection her best friend was giving her.

“Ronnie, thank you, but… I’m not upset at you or him. I just… I’m never going to be his, or anyone’s, first choice. Which is fine, really. I mean, you’re gorgeous and amazing, and I’m just,” she gestures lamely at herself, “Betty.” Veronica narrowed her eyes, tamping down the feeling from when Betty called her gorgeous. She knew Alice Cooper’s ‘criticisms’ and Archie’s flighty attitude, eating away at her self-esteem, was why the girl thought so lowly of herself, and Veronica hated it. Betty needed to realize that she _was_ fantastic, that she _was_ wanted, and if she had to tell Betty that every day, she would do so, gladly.

“Elizabeth ‘Bettron’ Cooper. You are not ‘just Betty.’”

“Bettron?”

“Hush.” She silences her with a finger on those smirking lips. “You _are_ beautiful. But more than that, you are kind, and caring, and so incredibly smart. You’re an amazing athlete, and the way you work on those engines… you got that heap of metal you call a car working.” Betty laughs at that. “If dear Archiekins can’t see you for the amazing woman that you are, he is not worthy of your company, of either of our company.” Veronica could see tears welling in the fair-haired girl’s eyes now.

“Ronnie…”

Veronica went to tuck an invisible strand of hair behind Betty’s ear. “You are amazing, Betty Cooper. I’m so thankful to have you in my life.”

She kept her hand on Betty’s cheek, stroking it lightly with her thumb. The taller girl leaned into her touch, humming with pleasure at the gesture, as they gazed at one another, a soft smile between them. Placing her hand over Veronica’s, she slowly turned her head to place a kiss on her best friend’s palm, making the shorter girl’s breath hitch. Veronica found herself leaning in closer, unable to tear her herself away from the ocean in Betty’s eyes. She catches those eyes flick down to her lips and then back up. Their faces were so close now, she could feel their breaths, becoming rapid and shallow, mingling.

“Betty?”

An eternity passes before she answers. “Yeah…”

“Can I…” She licked her lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Time seemed to stretched forever, as they both just lay there. Veronica was worried she had finally overstepped her boundaries, scaring her best friend. She was about to play it off, just say ‘haha, kidding,’ and pretend like the moment never happened, but then Betty let out a shaky breath.

“Please,” she breathed. Not wasting time, Veronica closed the gap, taking the girl’s soft lips into her own. It was soft and timid, and it was everything for the Lodge girl. Shifting her weight to hold herself up by her elbows, she caressed Betty’s lips, putting years of want and desire into it, while she continued to brush those soft cheeks with her thumb. She could feel Betty’s fingers ghosting up her arm, until they ended up tangling into her raven locks.

Finally having to part for air, Veronica rested their foreheads together, eyes remaining closed.

“You have no idea, how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Veronica whispered, smiling, as she brushed their noses together. “You are… so dear to me, B. Every moment I spend with you, I feel myself fall for you more and more. I was always scared of ruining our friendship, and if‒” she gulped. “If you decide that you only want to stay friends, I’m okay with that. I just… You’re my _best_ friend, and I can’t think of a future without you in it.” She sighed, feeling lighter after finally having confessed her feelings to her best friend, when she noticed the girl was being remarkably silent. “Betty?”

Opening her eyes, she found Betty… lightly snoring. The dark-haired girl’s face fell into a pout; she hoped her confession had been heard, but was unsure when the blonde had fallen asleep. She had kissed her back at least, so there was hope.

Smiling down at Betty’s sleeping form, she moved the girl slightly to get her under the covers. Veronica made her way around the room, turning off the lights, before getting into bed next to her friend. Sighing happily as she drifted off, she was sure that tomorrow morning would be wonderful.

 

***

 

The morning was anything but wonderful.

She cracked open a lid, then immediately shut them, groaning at the sudden intrusion of light. Veronica was never a morning person, and didn’t really want to be awake at ‒ she checked the clock ‒ 9:30. Much too early. She would be snoozing until at least eleven, if she had her say. Suddenly, the events of last night came flooding back to her, and her eyes snapped open. She turned over to see Betty, already awake, staring up at the ceiling wide-eyed, wringing her hands. At Veronica’s movement, her friend turned her head, giving her a shaky smile.

“Hey…” she said softly.

“Hey,” Betty answered with a trembling voice. “Man, I guess I had too much to drink. I can’t remember much past you talking about Ginger.”  

Bullshit. She had even less to drink than Veronica had, and she was nowhere close to being drunk. Certainly not blackout drunk. But Betty’s body language had the classic hallmarks of an oncoming panic attack, and the Lodge girl was worried that maybe she _had_ taken things too far last night. It felt like her heart, but this was her best friend, and her well-being mattered way more than her unrequited feelings, so she decided it would be better to play along.

“Me neither.” She hated how her laugh sounded so bitter. “We really need to lay off the wine next time.”

A flurry of emotions passed over the taller girl’s face, opening her mouth as if to say something, but then she snapped her jaw shut. If Veronica thought the misery she was feeling before was bad, it was nothing compared to the way Betty’s hollow laugh and downcast eyes tore at her heart, and she had to stop herself from reaching out and holding the taller girl. Even in her pain, Veronica wanted nothing more than to comfort her best friend.

“Definitely,” Betty agreed, fidgeting hands returning. The shorter girl had trouble getting her to keep eye contact, as the taller girl shot out of bed and went around the room collecting her things. “I uh… I should probably head home, I have a lot of homework to do, and I’m sure my mom is already going to be on my case.” Before Veronica knew it, Betty was dressed, and halfway out the door. “I‒I’ll text you later V, bye!”

Veronica sat there, dumbfounded. What the hell had just happened? Apparently, Betty couldn’t stand to be in the same room as Veronica anymore. She’d upset her best friend, something she swore she’d never do. Something wet hit her arm, and she noticed tears were now falling down her face. She tried to breathe, to relax, but she couldn’t shake the feeling she had messed everything up.

 

* * *

 

 

After that, things went downhill. Betty started avoiding her; not in obvious ways, but she’d always have an excuse to exit a conversation, and would make sure she and Veronica were never alone in the same room together. Worst of all, she had begun to going out with Archie, in earnest.

Dating Archie had never been serious for them, he was just another harmless competition. A friendly rivalry, that they silently agreed wouldn’t get between them, but now, Betty had begun to aggressively date Archie, as aggressive as you can be in dating. She spent more nights than not, going out with him, to the point she sometimes cancelled on Veronica, and that hurt the most.

So, in her jealousy, she acted on impulse. It wasn’t the smartest of ideas, in fact, it was downright destructive and damaging, but she was hurting and not thinking clearly. Honestly, she should have just talked with Betty, but she wouldn’t stick around long enough to be left alone with Veronica. Maybe, if she had tried harder, or backed off even… But it didn’t matter anymore. Everything she did led to her making one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

Hurting Betty Cooper.

That wasn’t exactly her intention, she didn’t _mean_ to get caught, she just figured that if Betty was going to put all that effort into Archie, it would show her that the redhead wasn’t all that interested in her, not romantically anyway. She figured the girl would hear about it second hand; Betty would be mad for a bit, but then she’d realize her error, and they’d be back to being best friends again.

Yeah, she really didn’t think that through.

She probably should have waited for a better moment, where it was just the two of them. Definitely not at one of Cheryl’s parties, in a random room, where anyone could walk in. Except it wasn’t just anyone who walked in, it had to be Betty herself, because of fucking course, who found them. Found Veronica straddling a mostly naked Archie, while she tried to cover her own chest. The taller girl just stood there, staring in shock, until she ran out of the room sobbing, and Veronica got this sick pit in her stomach. Even Archie felt bad, but really, she knew the blame lied solely on herself.

For the rest of their junior and senior year, Betty gave her the cold shoulder, and they were some of the worst months of Veronica’s life, not that she could blame her. Every day at school she would see her, but could never actually do much more than say hello. They had become less than strangers to each other.

She ended up crying every day, in her room, for almost 3 months straight. Her mother would come in trying her best to soothe her daughter, while her father would just ask if was “because of that Andrew boy,” before leaving in a huff when she just sobbed harder. She never told them the truth, it was just too painful.

She had been indecisive for awhile on what college she wanted to go to, (she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t waiting to see where Betty was going to go), but after the IncidentTM, New York University seemed the best choice. It was close to her father’s corporate offices, where’d have a job once she was finished, and it was miles away from Riverdale, far enough to be a distant memory that she only brooded on every once in awhile.

The day she left Riverdale, her mother remarked that it looked like the sun had left Veronica, but that happened long before, when she lost Betty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Betty's perspective!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and you can come yell at me on tumblr @writeraly, if you're so inclined.


	5. Betty's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback from Betty's perspective

For years, Betty and Veronica were thick as thieves. Where one went, the other would follow. Sometimes it would be them simply hanging out, laughing and having a good time. Other times, they would be locked in some rivalry, trying to outdo the other. But it was always B & V; a pair that would always have each other’s backs.

It was never more than that to Betty, just two best friends, always there for each other. Sure, they might be a little more touchy-feely with one another than friends usually were, but they were  _ best _ friends. She was sure that there were friends out there that always cuddled at sleepovers, or when watching a movie, or that one (okay, a couple of) times just because she wanted to. And maybe, Betty could be said to…  _ admire _ the raven-haired beauty a little longer than what was considered strictly platonic, but Veronica was  _ beautiful _ , she couldn’t help but appreciate her. And, yes, more than once, she  _ might _ have fantasized what Veronica’s soft hands might feel like on her bare skin, touching her, caressing her. Betty just found her so comforting and soothing; she was always thinking about the Lodge girl, sometimes even dreaming of her, of them.

Yeah, in retrospect, that sleepover was a long time coming.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a chilly April weekend. Betty had no idea how Veronica could walk around in those short shorts, (not that she minded), she was damn near freezing herself. It was no different than their usual sleepovers. They watched movies, she didn’t have to worry about her mom breathing down her neck about homework, and Veronica had even ‘stolen’ some wine from her dad’s cellar. Which led to them giggling like mad, when her friend recounted some ridiculous drama from the Vixen practice Betty had to miss.

“That’s ridiculous, V!” Betty laughed. “There is no way Ginger said that.”

“Uh, excuse you,” Veronica said, scrunching her nose in that way she found cute. “Are you calling me a liar, Miss Cooper?”

“No,” the blonde grinned. “Just someone who has had too much to drink.”

Her friend huffed. “I have not. I’m barely buzzed, thank you very much, and I will not have you besmirch my good name on such allegations.” She watched her drink some more wine, and couldn’t help but snort at her adorable antics.

“Ok, Ronnie, and I suppose your rosy cheeks are just from the cold?” She moved closer to poke the shorter girl, teasingly. Honestly, she should be used to being this physically close to her best friend by now, but that combined with the Veronica’s cute giggling was enough to make the blonde sport a blush of her own.

“Oh my god, stop!” They play fought for a few seconds, a warmth pooling in Betty’s stomach that she couldn’t really blame on the alcohol (that been happening more and more lately around the Lodge girl.) Collapsing side by side on the bed, they lay there for awhile, with the occasional giggle between them. After a while, she turned to see Veronica staring at her, with this loving look, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Veronica shook her head. “You’re just pretty.”

She felt herself blush, snorting to hide her embarrassment. “No, I’m not.”

“Are you calling me a liar, Miss Cooper?” Veronica playfully raised her eyebrow.

“No, just…” She turned away, but Veronica forced her to meet her eye, giving her a concerned look.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s clearly not nothing, B. Something’s bothering you.”

“It’s just…” Betty paused, she hated to admit this particular worry, but this was her best friend, and she told her everything. “Archie cancelled our date for this Tuesday, to go with you to the movies, and I guess, I’m just feeling… insecure,” she admitted, lamely.

“Well, I guess, I will be cancelling on him then,” Veronica scowled.

Betty was taken aback. “What? No, V, you don’t have to do that.”

“Nope. I’ve already decided. We promised we’d never let a boy get between us, and I’m certainly not entertaining some chump who upsets my best friend.” Betty couldn’t help but be a little overwhelmed at her friend’s kindness. Veronica was always looking out for her, making sure she was treated well, and every time, she felt this warm feeling in her chest. She wondered how she was friends with such an amazing girl.

“Ronnie, thank you, but… I’m not upset at you or him. I just… I’m never going to be his, or anyone’s, first choice. Which is fine, really. I mean, you’re gorgeous and amazing, and I’m just,” she meekly points to herself. “Betty.” Veronica gave her this sudden look of determination, one she always got when she knew she needed to prove herself right (and she was always right.)

“Elizabeth ‘Bettron’ Cooper. You are not ‘just Betty.’”

The blonde girl failed to bite back a smirk. “Bettron?”

“Hush.” She was silenced with a finger. “You  _ are _ beautiful. But more than that, you are kind, and caring, and so incredibly smart. You’re an amazing athlete, and the way you work on those engines… you got that heap of metal you call a car working.” Betty had to laugh at that. “If dear Archiekins can’t see you for the amazing woman that you are, he is not worthy of our company, of either of our company.”

Betty felt choked with emotion. Veronica was always praising her, giving her compliments, but never had she said something so passionate, so full of love. How lucky she was to have this wonderful person in her life. She wanted nothing more than to have her be a part of it forever.

“Ronnie…” She trailed off. She didn’t know what to say, words couldn’t accurately describe what she was feeling at that moment. 

Veronica moved an invisible strand of hair behind Betty’s ear, causing her heart to beat wildly in her chest. “You are amazing, Betty Cooper. I’m so thankful to have you in my life.” 

Her friend’s hand stayed on Betty’s cheek, stroking it lightly with her thumb. She couldn’t help but lean into the touch, letting out a hum of pleasure. They gazed at each other, a soft smile between them. She doesn’t know why she got the urge to kiss dark-haired girl’s palm, but for once, she gave into the impulse. Veronica’s breath hitched, and when she looked back up, she became lost in those chocolate brown eyes. Looking into her warm, beautiful eyes always relaxed the taller girl, despite the mess of emotions her best friend’s soft looks made her feel. When Veronica began to lean in, Betty found herself glancing at her lips. Her face was so close now, she could feel the girl’s breaths mixing with her own.

“Betty?”

It was like she was hearing Veronica through a fog, and it took awhile to find her voice. “Yeah…”

“Can I…” She notices Veronica lick her lips, and they become all she can think about. “Can I kiss you?”

Betty’s pulse was hammering now. Until this moment, she had no idea that she wanted, that she  _ desired _ , to hear that from her best friend, and now, those words, those four simple words, had ignited something in her. There was nothing more in the world that she wants, than for Veronica to kiss her. 

“Please,” Betty breathed, and she feels Veronica’s supple lips take her own. She could feel the intensity behind it, like all of their pent up emotions were finally being laid bare. Veronica nipped her bottom lip, making the her gasp against the raven-haired beauty’s mouth. She buried her fingers in those dark locks, while the shorter girl shifted in place to get a better angle. A tiny voice in the back of her mind, sounding suspiciously like her mother, was telling her that this was wrong, that she stop this, but the way Veronica’s lips felt on hers, how could this be wrong? How could kissing her best friend be anything but right? It was the most relaxed she’s ever felt, the most  _ Betty _ she’s ever felt. 

Once they parted for air, Betty, eyes still closed, felt Veronica rest their foreheads together. Her gentle breathing, combined with the utter serenity from the kiss, and the slight buzz of wine, started to lull her to sleep. The last thing she recalled before dozing off, was Veronica murmuring “You have no idea, how long I’ve wanted to do that…”

 

***

 

She woke up before Veronica as usual. 

In the morning, that quiet voice was now loud and clear, since she no longer had the soft lips of Veronica to drown it out. Panic started to set in, and she stared at the ceiling in shock. 

What did this mean? It meant nothing. It had to. Betty was straight… right? Yes. She was in love with her best friend... Archie. Sure, Veronica was also her best friend, one she had infinitely more fun with really, but, she didn’t  _ love _ her. Well she did, but not like that! She didn’t have a problem with gay people either! Hell, Veronica could come out to her right now and it wouldn’t change a thing between them, at all. It certainly wouldn’t make Betty feel thrilled and expectant. 

She heard a groan beside her, signalling her friend had finally woken up. Turning her head when she felt the mattress shift beside her, she offered what she hoped was a comforting smile.

“Hey…” Veronica said softly.

“Hey,” Betty felt sick to her stomach at letting this happen. She certainly didn’t want it to happen again, particularly not right now, maybe three or four more times. So, she did what she usually did when she was under stress; deflected. “Man, I guess I had too much to drink. I can’t remember much past you talking about Ginger.”  She internally winced at how shaky her voice sounded.

On the surface, Veronica looked impassive, but she knew her friend well ‒ too well, her heart was crumbling. The blonde’s emotions stormed inside her, she should just and look into herself, and admit what she’s known for forever. Unfortunately, her anxiety was winning out. 

“Me neither,” and Betty felt her insides crawl at the bitterness in her friend’s tone. “We really need to lay off the wine next time.”

The utter devastation Betty could hear beneath the surface in Veronica’s voice, almost forced her to speak. Her anxiety be damned, she couldn’t stand to see her best friend in so much pain, especially when she was the cause, but the moment she opened her mouth to say something, the terror that was her mother flashed in her mind, making Betty clam up. Instead, she played it off with a laugh, one that felt hollow and empty.

“Definitely.” Betty felt sick all of a sudden. She couldn’t be in this room anymore, this house, it was becoming too much. She felt terrible, about how she was behaving towards her best friend. Veronica who she would tell  _ everything _ to. Veronica who was always there for her, never judging her, helping her through her crises. Veronica who she would do  _ anything _ for… except this was too much for her. “I uh… I should probably head home, I have a lot of homework to do, and I’m sure my mom is already going to be on my case.” A blatant lie, but she was in a panic and couldn’t think straight, literally. She quickly gathered her things, knowing if she stayed any longer she would probably end up kissing Veronica, or break down sobbing. Probably both. She yelled over her shoulder, “I‒I’ll text you later V, bye,” without so much as looking back, afraid of what she might see.

She managed to keep herself together until she got home, but it felt like an empty victory.

 

* * *

 

 

If how she acted that morning was bad, her behavior in the ensuing months was downright horrendous. She took whatever excuse she could to keep minimum contact with Veronica. Anytime she tried to just get over herself, and talk with her  _ best friend _ of almost a decade, she remembered the kiss, and the way it made her feel, the way she felt for the shorter girl. It was like a door had been opened, and no matter what she did, she couldn’t shut it, so she just pretended it didn’t exist.

She almost confided with Kevin. He seemed to sense something was off, and it’s not like he would judge her, but saying it outloud would make it real, and then that door would be wide open, inescapable and exposing. 

Maybe, if she focused her energy on dating Archie, that could resolve it, fix the mess that were her feelings. She would realize these feelings were just a misunderstanding, that Archie, (and guys in general,  _ obviously _ ), were who Betty actually desired. So she did so, in earnest, asking him out whenever she could, even if it meant less time with Veronica, trying to ignore the ache that caused her to feel in her chest. That was the worst of it really, the obvious anguish she was inflicting on her best friend. She should have just talked to her, it would have saved them all the heartache. 

A beer and a half in, at one of Cheryl’s parties, and she tries to seek Veronica out, she wasn’t sure what for. Maybe to apologize? To try and at least mend what was left? To finally confess her feelings and kiss her? (If only.) Whatever she was going to say was immediately expelled from her mind, when she walked in on Veronica. And Archie. Veronica and Archie together, in a bed, with Veronica half(?) naked. She thinks Archie might have been nude as well, but all she can remember, all she could  _ focus _ on, was Veronica.

Tears were already running down her cheeks as she ran out the room. In that moment, she knew how her friend felt that morning after the kiss, when Betty freaked out on her; Complete and utter misery. Then she felt anger. Anger at Veronica, at Archie, but really, anger at herself, for letting this happen. Everything she did for in the past months resulted in this.

Something in her broke after that. She should have just  _ talked _ to Veronica, that’s how they got into the mess in the first place, by not communicating, but the pain and bitterness were too strong, and she just couldn’t be around her anymore. Every time she looked at her former friend, she would see those flushed cheeks, her glistening, tan skin, and the chest which she failed to cover in time. So, she would become even more withdrawn, and completely ignore the dark-haired girl. Everyone thought it was because she was jealous; they were right, but not about whom.

It was the most miserable year she ever had, that senior year, only getting worse when she graduated, and saw Veronica pack up and move away, without so much as a goodbye. She cried pretty much non-stop for a week straight, and then only cried herself to sleep the following 3 months. 

After that, she went through life in a bit of a stupor. Classes at Riverdale U, fighting with her mom, going on dates she didn’t want to, fighting with her mom, being infuriated at other women just because she found them pretty, fighting with herself. When Reggie asked her out junior year in college, she said yes, mostly because it felt like it was what she should do, and he was nice enough, if not what she wanted. Then when he asked her to marry him, she said yes, automatically, mechanically. It was what was expected of her, and it isn’t like she was going to get what she  _ really _ wanted. 

Betty knew she never deserved Veronica anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and you can find me on tumblr @writeraly, if you'd like.


	6. Forever Forged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months? Sorry :(
> 
> I'm not super happy with this, but hopefully you all will enjoy.
> 
> Completely un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Veronica had only made it halfway to her (former) home when her blurred vision became too much, and she finally had to pull over. It was some small comfort to her that she was able to hold it together until she was fully pulled over before breaking down, sobbing hard. 

Veronica never felt more embarrassed in her life. This whole time, Betty was engaged, and she didn’t mention it once. Veronica thought they were getting back to being friends, but maybe Betty was just being polite; she was never one to argue, even when it upset her. She was probably just waiting for Veronica to be done with her business here and get out of Riverdale. Probably still hated Veronica for what she did back in high school,  _ she _ would, (she does), and would love nothing more for her to pack her things and leave her alone. She hates Veronica, because why wouldn’t she, and now Veronica knows and‒

Veronica shook her head clear, this line of thinking wasn’t helping, and already she could feel a migraine forming from the intense sobs wracking through her body. She angrily wiped away tears from her face. She was Veronica Lodge, dammit! She was better than this.

Or maybe she wasn’t. She was a total disaster right now, and ironically, the one person she used to turn to in times like this, was the reason for her current state. 

No, she did have one other person she could turn to, someone who was always there for her.

Within two rings, her mother picked up.

“Good morning sweetie! It’s not like you to be up this early,” her mother teased. In a better mood, Veronica would give a sarcastic chuckle or an annoyed huff at her mother’s quip, but right now she couldn’t manage more than a wet sniffle. Her mother instantly picked up that all was not well. 

“Mija, what’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“I‒I messed up, Mami,” she managed to stutter out, before her tears began anew.

“Did something happen with the buyers?”

Veronica shook her head, even though her mother couldn’t see. “No.”

“It’s not the board is it?  _ Pendejos _ , if they tried to go over your head again‒”

“N-no, it’s…“ trailing off as she hiccuped, she wasn’t sure how to explain what was bothering her.

After a long pause, Veronica’s quiet sobs the only noise between them, her mother asked, “…Did you happen to run into Betty, dear?”

Veronica breath hitched. “How did you ‒ I never mentioned…“

“Veronica, you are my daughter,” her mother chuckled. “Do you really think I never noticed how you felt about your best friend? The way you would look at her when you thought no one was watching? And I remember you were so upset when you two just stopped talking to each other. I knew something must have happened, but I didn’t want to push.”

Veronica took a few deep breaths, to calm herself down. “You knew? This whole time?”

“I had a feeling,” her mother admitted. “You wear your heart on your sleeve sometimes, mija.” Veronica gave a bitter chuckle in agreement. “Would you like to talk about it?”

So, Veronica explained everything to her mother. About her feelings developing for her best friend, their kiss, Betty’s reaction, even the events of Cheryl’s party, (in minimal detail, it was still her mother after all), and its aftermath. When she finished going over everything that had happened over the last couple of days, a half an hour had passed. 

“…and so I got out of there as fast as I could, and drove off.” Veronica idly picked at the hem of her dress. She felt a bit better having finally let it all out, even if it was only a little. A few long moments passed in silence, as Hermione processed everything her daughter had said.

“Oh, cariño,” she sighed. “I am so sorry you went through that alone. I can only imagine how you must have felt.”

“Yeah, it can be pretty awful, when you love someone who doesn’t feel the same way,” Veronica mumbled.

“Are you so sure she doesn’t?”

Veronica blinked. “What?”

“She may not be my daughter, but I watched that girl grow up almost as much as you, with all the time you two spent together, and I could see she was just as smitten with you as you were with her.”

“That…” Veronica didn’t know what to say to that. That couldn’t possibly be true, right? “She wanted nothing to do with me, mom. She reacted like‒”

“Like a young woman, who couldn’t properly process her feelings. You know what Alice Cooper was like, that poor girl had a lot of baggage thanks to that… woman.”

Veronica was eighty percent certain that her mother almost wanted to use a different word for Betty’s mom. “But these last few days ‒ she never told me about her engagement ‒ she wanted nothing to do with me.”

“It certainly wasn’t thoughtful of her to not mention having a fiancée,” Hermione said. “But from what you described, it sounded like she wanted to spend all day with you yesterday. And it seemed like Mr. Mantle was there for a serious discussion.”

Veronica really didn’t want to get her hopes up. “But‒”

“Veronica Isabela Lodge,” Hermione cut her off. “Are you a Lodge woman or not?”

“You just said my last name, so you know that I am,” Veronica sighed.

“And do Lodge women give up?”

“…No.”

“No, we do not. So, what are you going to do?”

Veronica thought for a moment. Her mother was right. She couldn’t just sit around and wallow in her misery. Maybe Betty liked her and maybe she didn’t, but Veronica had to take charge. She needed to let Betty know how she felt, and find out one way or another where they stood. “I am going to get my best friend back.” 

“That’s my girl.” Veronica could hear her mother’s proud smile. “Good luck, honey.”

“Thank you, mom.” After they hung up, Veronica felt lighter. Her mother always knew what to say, to make her feel better, and this time was no exception. Restarting up her car, she headed towards the Lodge mansion. If she was going to do this, she needed to make herself look amazing.

 

* * *

 

Betty led Reggie to the living room, gut twisting with anxiety. She wasn’t ready to do this, how could one ever be ready, and Veronica having run off just moments earlier only exacerbated her stress. 

“Would you like to sit?” she asked Reggie.

“What’s going on?”

She couldn’t look him in the eye. Despite how she felt, Reggie was a good guy, and it pained her do this, but stringing him along would be even worse.

“Uh… would you like something to drink, or a snack? I think I have some orange juice in the fridge‒”

Reggie cut off her rambling with a light squeeze on her shoulder. “Betty, look at me.”

Betty slowly brought her gaze to brown eyes that were filled with concern. “What’s the matter, Betty?”

“I… I can’t,” she whispered.   

Reggie furrowed his brow. “You can’t what?”

“I can’t do…” Betty gestured between them. “This.”

The silence that followed felt smothering to Betty, as Reggie just stared at her. “Wh-what do you mean?”

She took a deep breath, and exhaled. “I can’t marry you, Reggie.”

Reggie reeled back as if he had been physically hit. He backed slowly to one of the chairs and sat down, refusing to look at her.

“Oh,” was all he managed to say.

Betty, unsure of what else she should say, began to ramble.

“I don’t… I’m… I was always too afraid to admit it, but I can’t run from it any longer. If we got married, it would be a lie, and you don’t deserve that. You deserve someone who makes you happy, and that isn’t me.”

Reggie continued to stare off at nothing. His on-going non-reaction was making Betty more and more nervous. 

“Reggie, I‒”

“Is it Veronica?” Reggie cut her off, and she tensed. It was and it wasn’t, but Betty wasn’t really sure how to explain that properly, especially in her current state. 

“You two were always so… close, when we were kids. It just seemed like you guys were…” He shook his head. “Anyway, I know her leaving hit you pretty hard, and maybe I assumed it was just because she was your best friend, but it was more than that, wasn’t it?”

Betty nodded her head. “I‒I’m a lesbian.” And despite the current situation, Betty felt lighter having said it out loud, like a weight had been lifted.

“So you and Veronica…” Reggie started.

“It’s not‒” she shook her head. “We’re not‒ Her coming back just brought back a lot old memories, made me realize I’ve been lying to myself, but she doesn’t…” She swallowed the rest of her thought, none of that was important at the moment. Removing the ring from her finger, she gingerly placed it next to Reggie on the arm of the chair. “I am so sorry, Reg. I wish I could be that for you, but I can’t.” 

Reggie stared dumbly at the metal object for a moment, before picking it up. 

“I should go.”

Betty slightly nodded her head, as Reggie stood up. “I’m sor‒”

“Betty, please. Don’t.” His voice was quiet, barely a whisper, but she could still hear the hurt and pain in it. Her vision blurred with unshed tears, as Reggie made his way to the front door.

Pausing at the threshold, he turned his head to look back at Betty.

“Betty.”

“Yeah?”

“You deserve someone who makes you happy too,” he said with a sad smile.

A tear escaped Betty’s eye, running down her cheek, as she whispered a quiet ‘thank you.’ He nodded, and then walked out the door. Now, all alone, she collapsed to the floor, giving in to the sobs she’d been holding back.

 

***

 

Veronica pulled up to the large oak tree, just as the sun was beginning to set. She had taken a couple of hours, once she arrived at the mansion, to redo her makeup and choose an outfit that said, ‘check out what you’re missing out on.’ (And okay, maybe a large amount of time was spent psyching herself up.) By the time she arrived at Betty’s for the second time that day, the house was empty. She was at a loss on where to go next, when she remembered that there was one place they would always hide away when either one of their houses were becoming too much. 

She looked at the treehouse their group had claimed back when they were kids, as the evening sun casted a warm light around it. Betty’s truck was a short distance away, so Veronica knew she was here. Now, she just had to talk with her.

_ Easier said, than done. _

Kicking off her heels, because she’d rather not fall and break her neck, she began climbing wooden slats nailed to the trunk that made for a makeshift ladder. She’d be more worried about the integrity of the decades old wood, worn from time and weather, but seeing that Betty wasn’t on the ground in pain, eased her worries a little. (Very little.)

Her head peeked over the opening in the floor of the old treehouse, catching sight of Betty staring out one of the windows. Her eyes were bloodshot, she’d clearly been crying, and she was curled up against the wall.

“Hey,” Veronica said softly, afraid any louder would frighten the girl. 

“Hi,” Betty sniffed. She kept her gaze out the window.

“Mind if I… mind if I come in?”

When Betty nodded her head, Veronica brought herself fully inside, and sat on the floor on the opposite wall, legs tucked in beneath her.

Now that she was here, with Betty, she was at a loss of where to start. Figures she’d do this without a concrete plan. Veronica was always one to act on impulse, which is kind of what brought them this mess in the first place. They sat there silently for awhile, while Veronica surveyed her surroundings in the dying light. The place was not that much worse for wear, despite the years of neglect. Riverdale was full of nostalgia and memories, but this place in particular was resonating with Veronica.

“I remember this place being a lot bigger…” she mused.

“Well, I’m sure to ten year olds it can be pretty spacious,” Betty said in a soft voice.

They shared a quiet chuckle. Betty had turned more into the house, still not quite looking at Veronica, but enough to acknowledge her presence.  

Another beat of silence passed between them. Veronica wasn’t sure how much longer she could go on like this. She needed to say something, anything.

“Do you remember when Jughead tried hanging from one of the branches upside down for a bet?”

“Yeah.” Betty giggled. “And Kevin was yelling at him to stop ‘before you break your neck.’”

Veronica joined in on Betty’s laughter. “Oh my god, yes! And then Archie… “ She snapped her mouth shut with a click. Veronica internally chastised herself, again she spoke before thinking. 

“I’m sorry,” Veronica all but whispered. When Betty gave her a confused look, she pressed on. “For… you know. Everything that happened.” Realization dawned on Betty’s face, when she caught onto what Veronica was talking about.

“You don’t have to apologize, V. You didn’t do anything wrong. I…” She trailed off, swallowing a lump in her throat. “The way I acted back then… You… I don’t blame you for what happened. You’re a good person, Ronnie. Always have been.” She looks down at her fidgeting hands in her lap, tears on the verge of falling again.

Veronica looks at Betty for a long moment. She’d forgotten how small Betty could look, despite how much taller she was than Veronica. After another minute of silence, Veronica cleared her throat.

“You know, when I first met you, I was jealous of you.”

Betty raised an eyebrow. “Ronnie, we were seven.”

“I know,” Veronica says with an eye roll. “When I met you, you were playing with Archie and Jughead, and you three were already so close. I was the new girl, just moved in from New York, I didn’t know anyone there. It felt… lonely. I figured I would have to bribe my way in, show you guys that I had something of value in exchange to be allowed to play with you, you know? Because that’s what I saw when I watched my dad with his ‘friends.’ Even at that young an age, kids pick up a lot from their parents.”

Betty flinches, knowing exactly what she means. Veronica frowns in sympathy, but continues.

“But you‒ you just instantly accepted me. I was part of your group like it was the easiest thing in the world. And I don’t know, I felt like there was a connection between us? Like I needed to be your friend, an  _ actual _ friend, and make sure you stayed in my life. I guess even back then, I felt something towards you, I just couldn’t label it at the time. And you were so kind, and so amazing, that feeling just became stronger and stronger as the years went by. Even after everything with your mother, you still were this sweet, caring, strong, wonderful girl that I could call my best friend… I just knew that I loved you.” When Veronica looked to Betty again, she could see tears silently falling down her face. 

“I… I felt it too. Back then. When we met, I just felt like I already knew you, it was so easy to just be with you. The more I got to know you, the more I felt this connection. And then I started to have my… issues. I became so afraid of losing you; that you’d finally realize that you could do better. But you stuck with me, and helped me realize I wasn’t broken, that I didn’t have to always be in pain or just sit in silence and deal with it. I’m not sure I could have gotten through everything if you hadn’t been there. You always had a special place in my heart, V. And I think I‒I’ve always loved you. I’m sorry it took so long for me to realize that.”

Veronica, now crying as well, shifted over to sit flush against Betty, grabbing her hand. They laid their heads on one another, Betty on Veronica’s shoulder and Veronica on top of Betty’s, while they held each other close. Once their tears had subsided, they sat in easy silence, and Veronica took Betty’s had, intertwining their fingers together.

“So, what happens now?” Betty whispered.

“I’m not sure,” Veronica said. She felt Betty nod her head. They both knew there was a lot still between them, and weren’t sure what the future held for the either of them. For now, they just held each other close, while they drifted off on the treehouse floor. Ready to put the emotionally exhausting day behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter (though it's more of an epilogue kinda) will be up by 5 pm tomorrow. It's already written so there will definitely not be any delays.
> 
> Kudos and comments, as always, as very appreciated. Feel free to yell at my lazy ass @writeraly on tumblr!


	7. Once Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!

Betty woke to the chirps of birds, which sounded like they were directly next to her ear. As she opened her eyes, slowly rousing from her sleep, she figured that was in fact, literally true ‒ given her surroundings. Veronica and she had fallen asleep, curled next to each other in the treehouse, exhausted from the onslaught of emotions and confessions. They _were_ next to each other. Now Betty woke to find the spot next to her empty and cold. She peeked out the treehouse window and saw Veronica’s car was gone.

Betty felt… well, she wasn’t quite sure how she felt. She didn’t blame Veronica, but she thought she’d feel more devastated by her leaving without saying a goodbye. Maybe this is what closure was ‒ a bittersweet ending to their relationship. Betty sighed as she got up, back cracking from her poor position on the hard wooden floor. She made her way down the tree, into her truck. With one last look towards the old treehouse, she sighed once more, and began her trip home. If she was going to sulk for the rest of the day, she would at least do it in a modicum of comfort.

 

***

 

Betty was still in the process of waking up when she pulled up to her house, so you could forgive her when she failed to notice the figure sitting on her porch swing, until she was practically at her front door.

“Hey, B.”

Betty would have been more embarrassed by the, frankly, ridiculous noise she made from being startled, but she found it hard to care when she saw _who_ surprised her.

“Veronica?!”

Veronica smirked. “Once again, fate throws us together.”

Betty just blinked, before laughing happily at the girl in front of her. She was still chuckling when she made her way to sit next to Veronica.

“Yeah, well, I suppose waiting for me outside my house helps.”

Veronica waved her hand dismissively. “Details.” She held out a cup towards Betty. “Coffee?”

Betty took it with a grateful smile and a small ‘thank you.’ They sat there, sipping their coffee, looking out as people went about their morning routine.

“Is this why you weren’t at the treehouse this morning,” she asked, pointing out her coffee. She tried not to sound accusatory or hurt, but it did seem strange to leave without waking Betty or say where she was going.

Veronica gave an apologetic smile. “No, sorry. I would have left a note, but I had no pen or paper, and I don’t think my lipstick would write well on the decades old wood.” Betty chuckled in agreement. “I got a call earlier about the buyers finally being in town, so I went to go meet with them.”

“Oh.” Betty had almost forgotten that was the reason Veronica was in town in the first place. “So you finally sold the place off?” Betty wasn’t sure why she was afraid to know the answer. Maybe it was because, with her business done, Veronica would definitely have no reason to stay in Riverdale anymore. Though she mentally chastised herself for thinking that. It wasn’t like she was expecting Veronica to stay; she had her own life in New York after all.

“No, actually, I told them I was no longer selling.” Betty whipped her head towards Veronica in shock. Veronica seemed shy at the admission. “I decided that it might be good to have a place here. I…” she took a deep breath. “I missed this place.” She looked straight into Betty’s eyes, almost expectantly. “And I think I might have some good reasons to stay.”

“You don’t have to be in New York for your company?”

Veronica just smiled. “A lot of what I do can easily be done over conference calls and online meetings. I would only have to drive into New York City every month or so for board meetings and emergencies.” Her eyes turned downward. “I mean, if you wouldn’t mind me staying in Riverdale that is.”

“Yes! I mean no, I definitely wouldn’t mind.” Betty exclaimed a little too loudly. “I‒I would love to have you in my life again.”

“Good,” Veronica breathed a sigh of relief. “You still have to show me that brand new Redbox that’s the talk of the town,” she said playfully.

Betty laughed. “Well, I think it will be old news now that you’re staying here.”

“Damn straight,” Veronica said proudly. “Veronica Lodge will not be upstaged by some small DVD kiosk.”

Betty chuckled at her friend’s preening. In a fit of boldness, she grabbed Veronica’s free hand and intertwined their fingers and they shared a smile. Betty wasn’t sure what the future had in store of them, but she was certainly excited to experience it with Veronica, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story finally finished! It has been a journey.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. And thank you to those who left kudos and comments, you seriously made my day every time I saw them. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I have a few other fics in the pipeline, some Beronica, some not. Might be awhile before I get to upload any due to time constraints, but hopefully they'll be ready for your enjoyment before the end of the year.
> 
> I un-regularly post updates on tumblr @writeraly, if you're interested, and again: Thank you all so much for reading and all the comments!


End file.
